Le Voyage de Chihiro 2 : Retour dans le Monde des Esprits
by San1110
Summary: Cela fait douze longues années que Chihiro est partie du monde des esprits. L'avoir quitté reste un profond regret. Après tout ce temps, elle finit tout de même par retrouver le chemin qui y mène. Mais que lui faudra-t-il faire pour y rester cette fois ? Je suis nulle en résumés. HISTOIRE FINIE
1. Chapitre 1 : Douze longues années

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ceci est ma toute première publication sur ce site, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira ! C'est la traduction d'une fiction pour laquelle j'ai eu un véritable coup de cœur. J'ai pris le temps de la lire en anglais et je me suis dit que certain.e.s n'avaient peut être pas le temps ou avaient juste la flemme de lire une fiction en anglais, donc la voilà pour vous en français. J'espère qu'elle plaira aux fans du Voyage de Chihiro et à tous les autres aussi.

N'hésitez pas à aller sur le profil de l'auteure www . fanfiction u / 964189 /, si l'envie vous en dit ! (enlevez juste les espaces dans le lien précédent pour accéder à son profil )

Je laisse maintenant la place à l'auteure et à son histoire, bonne lecture !

...

 ** _TRES_** _**IMPORTANT, LISEZ S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !**_

 **J'AI DES PROBLEMES AVEC DES GENS COPIANT CETTE HISTOIRE ET LA POSTANT SUR D'AUTRES SITES, CERTAINS ECRIVANT MÊME QU'** _ **ILS**_ **L'ONT ECRITE** _ **EUX-MÊMES**_ **. DONC JE POSTE CET AVERTISSEMENT ICI, OU TOUT LE MONDE PEUT LE LIRE. SI VOUS VOULEZ POSTER MON HISTOIRE DANS QUELQU'AUTRE ENDROIT QUE CE SOIT, VOUS** _ **DEVEZ**_ **ME MENTIONNER CLAIREMENT COMME ETANT L'AUTEURE** _ **ET**_ **INCLURE UN LIEN VERS CETTE PAGE WEB** _ **ET**_ **VERS MON PROFIL. SI VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS REMPLIR CES CONDITIONS S'IL-VOU-PLAÎT, NE POSTEZ PAS CETTE HISTOIRE AUTRE PART. FAIRE CELA EST PROFONDEMENT IRRESPECTUEUX ET ENERVANT, ET SI VOUS ÊTES PRIS ALORS QUE VOUS LE FAITES, VOTRE COMPTE SERA TRES PROBABLEMENT SUPPRIME. JUSQU'A MAINTENANT, J'AI RETROUVE CETTE HISTOIRE POSTEE SUR CINQ AUTRES SITE SANS QU'AUCUNE DES CONDITIONS PRECEDENTES NE SOIENT REMPLIES, JE VAIS CONTINUER A SURVEILLER ET DES ACTIONS APPROPIEES SERONT MENEES CONTRE CEUX QUI CONTINUENT A BRISER CES REGLES. SI VOUS SUIVEZ MES CONDITIONS, JE N'AI AUCUN PROBLEME A CE QUE VOUS POSTIEZ CETTE HISTOIRE AUTRE PART, MAIS DANS LE CAS CONTRAIRE, VEUILLEZ NE PAS LE FAIRE. MERCI.**

 **HISTOIRE ECRITE : 11/28/2006 – 05/16/2007**

 **AVERTISSEMENT POSTE : 04/28/2012**

 **(A/N: Je suis juste une fan du Voyage de Chihiro, écrivant une suite à la version originale, ce film est un de mes films d'animation préférés de tous les temps. C'était juste une question de temps avant que je n'entame l'écriture d'une fiction sur ce sujet. Cette fiction se situe douze ans après la première venue de Chihiro dans le monde des esprits. J'espère que vous l'aprécierez.)**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni "Le voyage de Chihiro" ni aucun de ses personnages.**

 **"** **LE VOYAGE DE CHIHIRO 2 : RETOUR AU MONDE DES ESPRITS** **"**

 **Chapitre 1 : Douze Longues Années**

Le monde était rempli de choses merveilleuses. Chihiro Ogino savait cela mieux que personne. Elles les avaient vues. Non, encore mieux que cela, elle les avaient _vécues_. Cela faisait peut-être 12 ans, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu oublier pendant toutes ces années ce qui s'était passé alors. Elle avait comme atterri sur une terre magique. Non, un _monde_ magique. C'était un lieu de mystères, d'excitation et de dangers. C'était le monde des esprits. Non pas le monde des esprits comme dans la vie après la mort, mais totalement un autre univers, habité de sorcières, mages, démons, monstres et, bien sûr, esprits.

Cela semblait comme un rêve, un monde fantastique et sauvage sorti tout droit de l'imagination d'un enfant, mais réel. Chihiro était certaine de cela. Elle en possédait la preuve, même maintenant. Bien que personne ne puisse penser qu'un simple bandeau puisse être la preuve de l'existence du monde des esprits. Mais c'était réel pour elle, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait reçu ce bandeau. Elle se souvenait de tout à propos de ce monde, et il lui manquait. Mais plus que tout, Il lui manquait.

Qui "Il" était, personne ne l'aurait cru si elle l'avait dit. Il était celui qui l'avait sauvée il y a douze ans. Il était celui qui l'avait aidée à secourir ses parents et à rentrer chez elle. Il était celui dont elle rêvait presque toutes les nuits. Il était Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, aussi connu sous le nom de Haku, et il était l'esprit de la Rivière Kohaku.

Cela faisait douze ans qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois. Douze longues et solitaires années, et pas même le moindre signe de l'esprit de la rivière. Il lui avait promis qu'ils se reverraient. Il lui avait promis ! Mais où était-il ? Et où était donc ce monde qu'elle était venue à aimer plus que le sien ?

Sa première expérience dans le monde des esprits avait été aussi terrifiante qu'excitante. Ses parents et elle étaient alors sur le chemin de leur nouvelle maison quand ils étaient entrés dans cet endroit qui allait la changer pour toujours.

Elle se souvenait combien elle avait été apeurée. Toute enfant de dix ans aurait été terrifié par ce qui était survenu. Ses parents, inconscients de ce à quoi ils se mêlaient, avaient mangé la nourriture destinée aux esprits. Ils l'avaient dévorée comme des cochons Comme punition, la sorcière en charge des lieux, Yubaba, les avaient changés en porcs. Chihiro avait été abandonnée seule, perdue, troublée et terrifiée.

Mais Il était alors venu vers elle. Il l'avait réconfortée et aidée pendant ces temps difficiles. Suivant ses instructions, Chihiro était allée aux bains appartenant à Yubaba et y avait obtenu un travail. La vieille sorcière avait volé son nom, le changeant pour Sen. Elle avait été assignée à travailler avec les autres esprits dans les bains. Avec l'aide d'Haku, et de deux autres esprits, Lin et Kamaji, elle avait réussi à se rendre assez utile pour être autorisée à rester travailler aux bains.

C'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse entrer accidentellement un monstre appelé Sans-Visage, qui avait causé beaucoup de dommages dans les bains. Yubaba n'avait pas du tout été heureuse du comportement de son "invité". Et comme si les choses n'étaient pas déjà assez mal engagées, la vieille sorcière avait envoyé Haku en mission pour voler le sceau d'or magique de sa soeur jumelle. Mais Zeniba, la soeur de Yubaba, avait placé un puissant sort de protection sur le sceau pour éviter tout vol. Et alors que Haku se mourrait lentement, le Sans-Visage continuait de faire des ravages dans les bains. Et pour rendre la situation encore pire, le fils de Yubaba, un bébé de 3 mètres de haut, avait essayé de forcer Chihiro à jouer avec lui, ce qui avait eu pour résultat pour lui d'être transformé en souris par Zeniba.

Toutefois, les choses avaient commencé à s'améliorer par la suite. Après avoir retrouvé le sceau d'or volé par Haku, Chihiro avait réussi à attirer le Sans-Visage et à le guider hors des bains. Une fois dehors, le monstre s'était montré bien plus calme, pacifique et amical.

Chihiro, le Sans-Visage et le fils de Yubaba, toujours sous la forme d'une souris, avaient pris le train en direction de la maison de Zeniba pour rendre le sceau d'or et s'excuser pour Haku. En réalité, Zeniba fut plutôt gentille. Elle avait accueilli Chihiro chez elle et lui avait donné le bandeau qu'elle portait désormais.

Après que tout soit redevenu comme il devait l'être, Haku était arrivé à la maison de Zeniba, à nouveau en parfaite santé. C'était alors que Chihiro avait réalisé qui Haku était réellement. Comme Yubaba l'avait fait pour elle, la vieille sorcière avait volé son nom à Haku. Mais Chihiro le connaissait, et avec son nom rendu, l'esprit de la rivière était capable de se libérer du sort de Yubaba.

Lorsqu'ils étaient retournés aux bains, Chihiro avait découvert que Yubaba et Haku étaient arrivé à un arrangement pour que Chihiro et ses parents puissent rentrer dans le monde réel si Chihiro passait un dernier test, ce qu'elle fit. Le contrat de Chihiro avait donc été détruit, ou complètement oblitéré pour être précis, et ses parents et elle avaient pu rentrer chez eux.

Chihiro soupira. Pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, elle souhaita avoir échoué au test de Yubaba. Non qu'elle voulait que ses parents restent des cochons, mais elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu rester dans le monde des esprits. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé à ce moment-là mais au fur et à mesure des jours qui avaient passés, Chihiro avait compris que son foyer était l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter. Tout le monde lui manquait tant, même la vieille Yubaba. Oh, comme elle aurait voulu retourner dans le monde des esprits. Ou plutôt, être capable de remonter le temps pour s'empêcher de quitter le monde des esprits pour commencer.

"Pour l'ai-je quitté?" se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

"Qu'as-tu dis, Chihiro ?"

Chihiro revint brusquement à la réalité, lorsque la personne à côté d'elle lui parla. Elle se détourna rouge d'embarras, quand elle réalisa qu'elle était à nouveau partie à rêvasser en plein jour. Elle était supposée être concentrée. Elle était en classe en ce moment même et avait besoin de garder son esprit alerte.

Chihiro était actuellement à la fac. Elle était en licence d'art. Elle était une excellente dessinatrice et aussi bonne peintre. Etrangement, elle s'était spécialisée dans le dessin de dragons. En fait, c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de dessiner en ce moment.

"Joli dessin." dit la fille qui lui avait parlé plus tôt.

Chihiro sourit. "Merci, Mimi."

Son dessin était vraiment bon en effet et très détaillé. Il représentait un grand dragon surgissant d'une rivière, avec une fillette de dix ans sur le dos. Plusieurs étranges créatures se tenaient sur la berge. Deux vieilles femmes qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, bien que l'une ait l'air grognon, à côté d'un très gros bébé. Un homme semblable à une araignée se tenait non loin entouré de petites boules noires avec des yeux. Une femme d'environ vingt-huit ans nourissait ces petites boules duveteuses. Et juste à côté d'elle, se tenait une silhouette d'ombre noire portant un masque sur son visage inexistant.

"Tu sais, dit Mimi, montrant du doigt la jeune fille sur le dos du dragon, on dirait qu'elle te ressemble."

Chihiro rit Mimi avait visé droit dans le mille. "Ouais, je suppose que oui."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'je suppose' ? Tu devrais savoir ce que tu dessines. Je vois que tu as encore utilisé ton dragon préféré. Alors, comment tu appelles ce dessin-là ?"

Chihiro reposa son dessin. "Je l'appelle 'Sen et l'esprit de la rivière Kohaku'."

Mimi roula des yeux. "Je te jure que tu es obsédée par cette rivière. Je ne peux pourtant par croire que tu aimes une rivière dans laquelle tu as failli te noyer. J'en serais terrifiée, à ta place."

Chihiro ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mimi ne comprenait pas les choses de la même manière qu'elle.

"La rivière m'a sauvée." répliqua-t-elle.

"Et a failli te tuer." ajouta Mimi d'un ton las. "En plus, cette rivière est couverte aujourd'hui de toute façon. Bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas en quoi ce soit un problème."

' _Personne ne comprend._ ' Pensa Chihiro, alors qu'elle laissait ses doigts courir sur la tête du dragon.

Le cours finit quelques minutes plus tard. Chihiro rangea ses affaires et se prépara à rentrer chez elle. Non, pas chez elle. 'Chez elle', c'était le monde des esprits. Elle ne voyait pas le petit appartement où elle vivait actuellement comme 'chez elle'. Aucun endroit ne lui avait paru être 'chez elle' depuis qu'elle avait quitté le monde des esprits, et elle avait le sentiment qu'aucun autre endroit au monde ne pourrait lui donner le sentiment d'être rentrée 'chez elle'.

Chihiro voulait désespérément retourner dans le monde des esprits. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois. Elle avait marché le long du chemin qui menait au monde des esprits tant de fois qu'elle était surprise qu'il n'y ait pas de sillon creusé dans la terre. Mais peu importe le nombre de fois où elle avait emprunté cette allée, elle n'avait jamais réussi à retourner dans le monde des esprits.

Douze ans. Cela faisait douze ans ! Combien de temps encore Haku comptait-il la faire attendre ? Se souvenait-il au moins de sa promesse ? Ou avait-il fait cette dernière juste pour s'assurer qu'elle rentre dans son monde ? Chihiro ne voulait pas y croire. Elle voulait croire qu'Haku avait vraiment pensé ce qu'il avait dit. Mais douze ans c'était vraiment long et elle commençait à avoir des doutes.

Et encore, les esprits ne pouvaient pas mourir à moins qu'ils soient tués, ce qui était une chose très difficile à faire. Le temps ne signifiait donc pas la même chose pour eux. En fait, les esprits considéraient sûrement douze ans de la même manière que les humains considéraient quelques jours ; pas si long que ça. Mais Chihiro _était humaine_ , et douze ans était une très, très longue durée pour elle.

"Eh Chihiro ! Appela Mimi, arrachant la jeune femme à ses pensées une nouvelle fois. "Avec quelques filles, je vais passer la soirée dans le centre-ville. Tu veux venir ? Ce sera une sortie entre filles."

Chihiro offrit à son amie un sourire appréciateur mais secoua la tête. "Non merci, j'ai d'autres choses à faire."

Mimi fronça les sourcils. "Tu es sûre, on ira voir des garçons après. Aller, viens, on pourrait rencontrer des garçons vraiment mignons."

Chihiro secoua à nouveau sa tête. "Vraiment, je n'en ai pas envie. Mais, vous, allez-y et amusez-vous."

Mimi soupira et renonça à la convaincre. "Ok, si tu le dis." Elle se retourna pour partir mais s'arrêta soudain. "Au fait, quand est-ce qu'on pourra Le rencontrer ?"

Chihiro se figea. "Qui ?"

Mimi la fixa. "Ne fais pas l'idiote. Ça crève les yeux. Qui est-ce ? Allez, donne-nous un indice."

Rougissant furieusement, Chihiro se détourna. "Je n'ai aucune idée de la personne à qui tu fais allusion."

"Menteuse !" Chihiro tenta de s'enfuir, mais Mimi bougea et se mit en travers de son chemin. " Ne le nie pas ! C'est écrit sur ton visage." Chihiro garda le silence. Mimi soupira et croisa les bras ? "Chihiro, allez, depuis quand on se connait ?"

"Trois ans." répondit Chihiro.

"Et quatre mois" ajouta Mimi. "Et depuis tout ce temps tu n'as pu me tromper une seule fois. Je le sais depuis longtemps. J'ai été patiente, attendant que tu m'en parles de toi-même, mais tu ne dis jamais rien. J'ai essayé de te soutirer gentiment des informations, mais tu es juste si têtue. Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ?"

Chihiro ne dit rien. Comment pouvait-elle dire que ses pensées étaient tournées vers un certain esprit de rivière qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis douze ans ? Tout le monde penserait qu'elle était folle.

"Il est marié ? Il a déjà une petite amie ? Il habite loin ?" Mimi continua à la bombarder de questions. Mais Chihiro ne craquait pas. "Parle-moi ! Tu vas me rendre folle !"

Chihiro rit. Mimi pouvait vraiment être embêtante parfois. Mais elle était une bonne amie. Une des rares que Chihiro avait dans ce monde. Depuis son escapade dans le monde des esprits, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se reconnecter au monde réel. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Elle allait à l'école et au travail comme n'importe qui d'autre dans ce monde mais lorsqu'elle revenait chez elle, elle ne faisait rien. Elle se sentait juste tellement incomprise. Elle ne se sentait pas appartenir au monde qui l'entourait.

' _C'est parce que tu n'appartiens juste pas à ce monde_.' Pensa-t-elle. ' _Je veux rentrer à la maison. Ma vraie maison_.'

Le bruit de Mimi claquant ses doigts sous son nez ramena Chihiro dans la réalité.

"Allo ? La Terre à Chihiro. Tu es encore là ?"

"Hein, oh désolée, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?"

Mimi se frappa le front du plat de la main en désespoir de cause. Elle sentait venir un grave mal de tête. "Aller, je sais garder un secret. Tu vas me le dire de ton plein gré ou je vais devoir faire venir Avril pour te faire parler ?"

La bouche de Chihiro s'ouvrit d'elle-même devant la menace de Mimi. Elle savait que son amie pouvait garder un secret, mais Avril, la plus grande gueule de l'école ne pouvait, elle, définitivement pas. Elle excellait à extorquer des informations aux gens et tout ce qu'elle mettait au jour devenait de notoriété publique avant la fin de la journée.

Chihiro soupira et céda. Mimi eut un sourire en coin à la vue de l'air défait de son amie. Elle la poussa jusqu'à sa chaise et s'assit elle-même sur une chaise en face d'elle. "Commence maintenant !" demanda-t-elle.

Chihiro n'avait jamais parlé à personne, pas même ses parents, de ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'allait pas le faire maintenant. De plus, tout le monde la prendrait pour une folle. Mais comme Mimi la forçait à parler, elle décida de lui donner juste assez d'informations pour satisfaire la curiosité de son amie.

"Son nom était Haku." Dit-elle, mais avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Mimi l'interrompit.

"Il était sexy ? Musclé ? Grand ? Beau ? Donne-moi des détails !"

Chihiro sourit face à l'impatience de son amie. "Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis douze ans."

"QUOI !" cria Mimi. "Tu te languis pour un garçon que tu n'as pas vu depuis douze ans !"

Chihiro rougit. "Je n'ai jamais dit que - "

"Tu n'as pas à le dire. Je le sais, c'est écrit sur ta figure."

Chihiro grogna sur la trahison de son propre corps. "Ok, soit. Et alors, qu'est que ça change que ça fasse douze ans ? On s'est promis de qu'on se reverrait."

Mimi grommela. " Ma fille, une promesse ne rime à rien. Les garçons diraient n'importe quoi pour coucher avec toi."

Cette fois-ci Chihiro rougit à la fois d'embarras et de colère. "CE N'ETAIT PAS COMME CA !", cria-t-elle. Elle baissa la voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention. "Au moins, pas à ce moment-là. J'avais seulement 10 ans."

"T'avais 10 ans ?" s'exclama Mimi.

"Mimi, je t'ai dit que c'était il y a douze ans." gloussa-t-elle.

Un éclair de compréhension apparut sur le visage de Mimi. "J'ai toujours été mauvaise en maths. Mais, quand même, douze ans ! Et tu n'as jamais entendu parler de lui pendant tout ce temps ?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en n'avais jamais entendu parler."

"Mais c'est le cas pourtant, pas vrai ?"

Chihiro ne dit rien. Mimi hocha la tête, sachant qu'elle avait raison. "Ma fille, c'est vraiment très romantique d'aimer quelqu'un et de l'attendre pendant douze ans, mais sérieusement, tu dois aller de l'avant. Ton Haku l'a fait."

"Non !" cria Chihiro, essayant de se convaincre elle-même plus que Mimi. Elle n'était même pas sûre des sentiments de Haku à son égard. Comment pourrait-il l'aimer ? Il était un puissant esprit de rivière et elle, une juste une pauvre humaine mortelle. Cela ne pourrait jamais marcher, peu importe à quel point elle le souhaitait. Peut-être l'avait-il oubliée. Peut-être qu'il n'avait vu en elle qu'une fillette apeurée et qu'il avait eu pitié d'elle.

"Chihiro, écoute-moi." dit Mimi, essayant d'atteindre son amie. "Tu ne peux pas attendre toute ta vie un garçon qui ne t'a pas même écrit une seule lettre."

"On vit très loin l'un de l'autre, en quelque sorte." dit Chihiro. ' _Plutôt dans des mondes différents_.' Ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

"Tu dois aller de l'avant. Regarde les choses en face : tu as eu une histoire de cœur d'écolière, c'est tout. Une fois que tu auras un copain, tu oublieras Kahu."

"Haku." la corrigea Chihiro.

"Oui, c'est ça." dit Mimi. Elle regarda sa montre. "Bon, c'était amusant mais je dois y aller. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ?"

Elle lui fit une tête de chien battu qui fit rire Chihiro, secouant la tête.

"Non, vraiment, ça va." lui assura-t-elle. "Toi, vas-y et amuse toi pour nous deux."

Mimi poussa un soupire de défaite. "Bon d'accord. Je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis. Mais réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. On se voit lundi."

"A plus !"

Chihiro demeura seule. Il semblait qu'elle soit très souvent seule. Ce n'était pas comme si elle aimait l'être ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais elle se sentait toujours à part, comme si elle n'appartenait à aucun groupe. Elle souhaita encore une fois avoir échoué au test de Yubaba, ou au moins avoir regardé une dernière fois derrière elle quand elle passait la porte du monde des esprits.

"Je suppose que j'ai laissé une part de moi là-bas." Marmonna-t-elle, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

Elle jeta ses affaires sur la banquette arrière et démarra le moteur. Elle n'avait pas prévu de rentrer chez elle, cependant. Elle allait à un endroit qu'elle avait visité presque autant de fois que l'entrée du monde des esprits.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Après avoir conduit un certain temps, Chihiro arriva à destination. Elle avait gaspillé tant d'argent dans l'essence pour faire ce trajet, mais cela en valait la peine et même bien plus que ça.

Une personne normale n'aurait pas pu comprendre ce que cet endroit avait de spécial ; c'était juste quelques immeubles. Mais, pour Chihiro, c'était un endroit vraiment très spécial. C'était là que se trouvait la rivière Kohaku autrefois. Elle était maintenant couverte, courant en dessous des immeubles, mais il restait tout de même quelques ruisseaux connectés à la rivière, avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le sol. C'était l'endroit le plus proche de Haku qu'elle pouvait trouver.

Chihiro avança lentement vers le ruisseau. Elle retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, puis, s'assit sur le sol, laissant ses pieds tremper dans l'eau fraiche.

"Salut Haku" dit-t-elle à l'eau. "Ça fait longtemps. Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir rendu visite plus tôt, j'ai été occupée."

Comme d'habitude, seul le silence lui répondit. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'attendait encore à une réponse. Elle n'en n'avait jamais eu en douze ans.

"J'ai fait un autre dessin de nous et des autres. Regarde."

Elle sortit son dessin et le présenta à l'eau, comme si cela pouvait permettre à l'esprit de la rivière de le voir.

Chihiro soupira tristement. "Vous me manquez tous tellement. Grand-mère, Lin, Sans-Visage, et surtout toi."

Elle posa le dessin plus loin et retourna à sa contemplation de l'eau. Elle sentit les larmes venir mais les retint.

« Je voudrais tous vous revoir. Je regrette d'être partie. S'il n'y avait pas eu mes parents, je crois que je ne serais jamais partie. Et si tu ne m'avais pas fait la promesse qu'on se reverrait, je _sais_ que je ne serais jamais partie." Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, presque comme si elle pouvait voir Haku en venir pour la chercher. Mais une fois encore, elle était livrée à elle-même.

"Mais où êtes-vous ? J'ai attendu si longtemps." Elle sentit une colère soudaine monter en elle. «Ça fait douze ans, Haku ! Tu sais ce que ça fait ? Je me sens comme exclue au sein même de mon propre monde ! Le seul endroit où je me suis jamais sentie comme chez moi c'est un endroit où je ne peux pas aller ! Je me sens tellement perdue ici ! J'ai attendu tout ce temps pour te revoir, et pourtant tu n'as toujours pas tenu ta promesse !"

Elle jeta un regard furieux à l'eau claire, mais seulement pour faire face à son reflet courroucé, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

"Tu pourrais au moins faire comme si tu remarquais ma présence ! Je ne fais pas tout ce chemin uniquement pour me parler à moi-même ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, Haku, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à toi et aux autres. Je me reste éveillée la nuit espérant que tu viennes me chercher mais tu ne viens jamais ! Combien de temps pense-tu que je vais encore attendre ! Je ne vis pas éternellement comme toi, moi ! J'ai ma propre vie à vivre, mais je n'ai pas de vie ici ! »

N'ayant aucune réponse, elle frappa l'eau de son pied, irritée.

« Peux-tu au moins m'entendre ? Si oui, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? Etais-je vraiment seulement une petite fille idiote pour laquelle tu as eu pitié ? » Elle se parlait plus à elle-même qu'à qui que ce soit d'autre. Sa colère se muant lentement en un triste sentiment de vide. « Est-ce que Mimi avait raison ? M'as-tu oubliée et es-tu allé de l'avant ? Si tu l'as fait, ça me blesse, Haku. Ça fait bien plus mal que tout ce que tu peux imaginer."

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes cette fois-ci. Elles coulèrent librement le long de ses joues puis dans l'eau, devenant une partie de la rivière Kohaku.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû partir. Je souhaiterais ne l'avoir jamais fait. Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde. J'ai essayé de revenir mais je ne peux pas. S'il-te-plaît, viens me chercher, Haku."

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle était restée là, à pleurer, mais le soleil commençait à se coucher et il commençait à faire froid. A contre-cœur, Chihiro se leva et remit ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'eau pour dire au revoir.

"Je dois y aller maintenant." dit-elle, caressant l'eau de la main. "Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. Je prévois d'essayer de franchir la porte des esprits demain. Peut-être que cette fois j'arriverais à la traverser. Au revoir Haku. Tu me manque tant."

Elle revint à sa voiture et commença le long et solitaire chemin pour rentrer à son appartement. Au moment où elle arriva enfin, il faisait sombre. Le lendemain elle pourrait faire la grasse matinée, mais elle devrait aller travailler après. C'était juste un emploi temporaire, et il était difficilement appréciable. Elle aurait volontiers préféré travailler à nouveau aux bains. Ça lui manquait vraiment.

Après s'être douchée et s'être préparée pour la nuit, elle se coucha dans son lit et repensa à sa journée. Les mots de Mimi continuaient de la hanter. Elle ne voulait pas croire que Haku ait pu briser sa promesse. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'elle ne reverrait jamais le monde des esprits. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'elle ne reverrait jamais plus aucun de ses amis. Mais cela faisait douze ans. Combien de temps pourrait-elle encore attendre ?

"Je t'en supplie Haku." murmura-t-elle, les larmes emplissant ses yeux. « Je t'en supplie, tiens ta promesse. »

Et, comme tant d'autres nuits, elle pleura jusqu'à s'endormir vaincue par la fatigue et elle rêva de Haku et du monde des esprits.

 **(A/N : Alors, comment c'était ? C'est juste le chapitre un mais il était bon, mauvais, juste ok ? S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi plein de reviews et merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. La suite arrive bientôt.)**

 **...**

Et me revoilà ! (moi, la traductrice) Si ça vous a plu et que vous voulez que je continue, je voudrais bien une petite review siouplaît ! Envoyez-en aussi si vous voulez remercier l'auteure, je lui traduirai et lui enverrai !

Sachez aussi que sa fiction est terminée et donc, que si ce projet vous plaît il ne sera pas abandonné et aura bien une vraie fin et tout !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Dans le monde des hommes

Coucou ! Voilà la suite de la fiction ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **.…...…...…...**

 **Chapitre 2 : Vivre dans le monde des Hommes**

 **(A/N : Hey ! Ma première review ! Merci hakufan1. J'espère que toi, ainsi que tous les autres, apprécies mon histoire. Voici le chapitre suivant.**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Le voyage de Chihiro de quelque façon que ce soit.)**

 **Chapitre 2 : Vivre dans le monde des Hommes**

Le son irritant de son réveil la sortit du sommeil. Elle devait se lever tôt même le weekend ; enfin, plus tôt qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Et encore, si elle n'avait pas fait son petit voyage la veille, elle ne se serait pas réveillée si tard.

La raison pour laquelle elle devait se lever était son travail. Elle travaillait à temps partiel dans un petit café à côté de ses cours. Pendant la semaine, elle travaillait normalement le soir, puisqu'elle suivait ses cours la journée, et elle travaillait le matin durant les weekends. Elle travaillait ainsi 20h à 25h par semaine. Ce n'était pas si mal mais Chihiro préférait les bains.

En grognant, Chihiro se retourna et éteignit son alarme. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, rester sous sa couette et se rendormir. Elle était trop fatiguée pour s'inquiéter d'arriver à l'heure au boulot.

'C'est de ta faute, tu es sortie jusqu'à trop tard hier soir.' la réprimanda sa conscience.

"Je sais ! Je sais !" Lui répondit-elle en criant. "C'est bon, je me lève."

Rejetant les couvertures, Chihiro sortit de son lit. Elle frissonna et attrapa sa robe de chambre. Pourquoi faisait-il toujours aussi froid le matin ? Elle alla dans la salle de bain et surprit son reflet dans le miroir. Houla ! Elle n'aurait pas dû. Ses cheveux avaient leurs têtes des très mauvais jours, aucun doute que cet état était dû à son sommeil agité. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus long que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et en ce moment-même ils étaient tout emmêlés et collaient à sa figure.

''Ça va me mettre en retard" se plaint-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à la pendule. "Pourquoi est-ce que je m'y prends toujours si tard ?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Mademoiselle Ogino, encore en retard à ce que je vois."lui fit remarquer son supérieur.

Chihiro entra maladroitement dans le café huit minutes après l'heure où elle aurait normalement dû y être. Son patron était sympa mais il avait très peu de patience quand il s'agissait de la ponctualité de ses employés.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur." dit-elle en inclinant la tête. "J'ai eu quelques problèmes ce matin."

Son patron soupira. "Fais juste en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas. Tu es un très bon élément, ce serait dommage de te perdre."

"Oui monsieur. Je suis vraiment désolée." s'excusa encore une fois Chihiro.

Le reste de sa matinée se passa de manière habituelle. Rien de bien excitant n'arriva. C'était un endroit calme. C'était vraiment très monotone. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Le patron insistait pour que tout le staff soit toujours en train de faire quelque chose, mais parfois il était même difficile de trouver _quoi que ce soit_ à faire. Le meilleur avantage de ce job, à part la paie, restait tout de même le café et la pâtisserie gratuite par jour.

Parfois les heures passaient vite, parfois elles semblaient durer une éternité. Ce jour là était justement un jour où ses horaires semblaient ne jamais vouloir se finir et ce, même si ce n'était que cinq heures.

La cloche sonna, indiquant que quelqu'un entrait dans le magasin.

"Mademoiselle Ogino, voulez-vous bien vous occuper vous de ce client ?" Lui demanda son supérieur.

"Oui Monsieur." répondit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de l'homme qui venait juste de rentrer. "Bonjour Monsieur, bienvenue dans notre magasin."

L'homme lui sourit. Ses yeux la détaillèrent de haut en bas. Chihiro se sentit jugée par ce regard. Elle n'aima pas cela.

"Par ici s'il vous plaît, monsieur, je vais vous montrer votre table." dit-elle. Sers toujours tes clients avec le sourire. "Que puis-je vous apporter ?"

L'homme était toujours en train de la dévisager. "Je prendrais juste un café noisette, s'il-vous-plaît. Avec un supplément de crème."

"Bien Monsieur, je vais vous le chercher tout de suite." Elle était en réalité soulagée de pouvoir s'éloigner de cet homme. Elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise sous son regard.

Pendant qu'elle préparait la commande, un de ses collègues ne pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire sur son client.

"Wow, Chihiro, ce mec te dévore des yeux."

Chihiro jeta un regard meurtrier à son collègue. "Oh tais-toi !" lui cracha-t-elle, finissant de préparer le café demandé.

Une minute plus tard, elle retourna en salle avec le café de son client. "Voilà pour vous, Monsieur." dit-elle en posant le café. "Avec supplément de crème comme vous le vouliez."

L'homme sourit et pris le café. "Merci, ma chère."

Chihiro lui fit un sourire forcé. "Je vous en prie. Puis-je faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous ?"

L'homme secoua la tête. "Apportez-moi seulement l'addition."

Chihiro ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle n'aimait pas la manière dont l'homme continuait de la fixer et voulait seulement qu'il s'en aille. Elle revint avec l'addition aussi vite que possible.

"Et voilà, Monsieur. Passez une bonne journée." dit-elle et elle tourna les talons.

"M'dame."

Chihiro s'arrêta. Elle commença à grincer des dents, irritée. Pourquoi cet homme ne pouvait juste pas payer et partir ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, transformant sa grimace en sourire. "Oui, Monsieur ? Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit de plus que je peux faire pour vous ?"

L'homme secoua la tête. "Pas pendant que vous travaillez. Si vous le voulez bien, je serais ravi de vous payer un café quand vous aurez fini votre journée."

' _Il est en train de me demander de sortir avec lui ?_ ' pensa Chihiro paniquée. ' _Oh non,_ _réfléchit vite, Chihiro !_ ' Elle lui offrit son sourire le plus large qu'elle put étant donné son état d'irritation. "Hum, non merci. J'ai déjà un café gratuit tous les jours." dit-elle. "Et j'ai un petit ami !" ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Le collègue qui lui avait parlé derrière le comptoir choisit précisément ce moment pour passer derrière. "Depuis quand ?" demanda-t-il.

Chihiro voulut l'étrangler sur place. Pourquoi avait-il à ouvrir sa grande bouche ? Qu'allait dire le client envahissant maintenant ?

"J'en ai un depuis longtemps, maintenant !" dit-elle de manière moins convaincante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Soit l'homme su qu'elle mentait, soit il se fichait éperdument de ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Le fait que vous ayez un copain ne devrait pas vous empêcher de venir dîner avec moi."

' _Oh, alors maintenant, c'est carrément un dîner._ ' pensa Chihiro. Elle décida de couper court à la conversation. "Non merci, Monsieur. Je dois aller retourner travailler."

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et repartit dans la cuisine du café. Elle n'en sortirait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas sûre que le client soit parti.

"Aller, Chihiro, tu ne donnes sa chance à aucun garçon." lui dit une collègue." Ce mec était vraiment sexy en plus."

"Alors sors avec lui !" lui cracha Chihiro.

Ce qu'elle avait dit au client était partiellement vrai. Elle n'avait peut-être pas de petit ami à proprement parler mais quelqu'un lui avait bel et bien volé son coeur.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Chihiro retourna à son appartement et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle était encore épuisée par le manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente. Elle décida de faire une sieste quand-

Le téléphone sonna. Chihiro grogna et jeta un regard meurtrier au téléphone, comme si cela pouvait le faire s'arrêter de sonner. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas avoir de pause aujourd'hui.

En grognant, Chihiro décrocha le téléphone et le rapprocha de son oreille. "Salut." bougonna-t-elle.

" _Ma puce, c'est maman._ " commença la voix de Mme Ogino de l'autre côté du téléphone.

Chihiro bailla. "Bonjour maman. Comment vous allez toi et papa ?"

" _Oh, on va bien chérie._ " répondit sa mère. " _Ton père est juste à côté. Attends, je met le haut parleur... Tu m'entends toujours ?_ "

Chihiro hocha la tête puis réalisa que ses parents ne pourraient pas entendre un hochement de tête, elle répondit alors " Yep, vous m'entendez bien vous ?"

" _Oui, parfait._ " C'était son père. " _Comment ça va de ton côté, chérie ?_ "

"Ok, je pense." marmonna Chihiro.

Tout était 'ok'. C'était toujours 'juste ok' ou 'pas si mal', depuis ce jour douze ans auparavant.

" _Comment se passent les cours ?_ " demanda M. Ogino.

"Plutôt bien."

" _Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux rester là-bas. Il y a une école d'art parfaite ici aussi._ "

Chihiro soupira. "Je sais. Je ne pouvais juste pas me résoudre à quitter cet endroit."

Cette dernière affirmation n'était qu'une demie vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter cette ville car, dans ce cas, elle perdrait toute opportunité de revenir dans le monde des esprits. Si jamais elle arrivait à franchir la porte des esprits, elle quitterait ce monde en quelques secondes et ne reviendrait jamais.

'Comme j'aurais dû le faire.' pensa-t-elle.

Ses parents avaient été légèrement déçus lorsqu'elle avait refusé de déménager avec eux. Son père avait eu un nouvel emploi, qui nécessitait le départ de la famille Ogino. Chihiro ne voulait pas partir, et comme elle avait 18 ans à ce moment là, elle était restée derrière alors que ses parents étaient partis. Elle avait commencé à louer un appartement, dans lequel elle résidait actuellement et avait postulé pour un job au café pour payer le loyer et continuer ses études.

La ville n'était en réalité pas du tout la raison pour laquelle elle restait. Elle avait déjà déménagé auparavant, elle pouvait tout à faut recommencer s'il le fallait. Cependant, ce qu'elle refusait absolument de quitter, c'était l'unique endroit qui abritait une porte vers le monde des esprits ; enfin, pour autant qu'elle en sache, c'était la seule porte. Elle avait vécu sa vie dans l'espoir qu'un jour elle serait capable de la retraverser. Malheureusement, cet espoir était en train de disparaître.

" _On t'appelait juste pour savoir comment tu allais._ " dit Mme Ogino. " _Qu'est ce que tu as fait ces dernier temps ?_ "

"Comme d'habitude." répondit Chihiro, sur un ton empreint de fatigue. "Aller à l'école. Travailler. Tous les - _bâillement_ \- trucs habituels."

" _Chihiro, ma puce, pourquoi tu as l'air si fatiguée ?_ " demanda sa mère, elle avait de s'inquiéter légèrement. " _Tu es en train de tomber malade ?_ "

Chihiro se retourna sur le dos sur son lit. "Non, je me suis juste couchée assez tard, hier soir."

" _Vraiment !_ " s'exclama sa mère. " _Tu étais avec qui ? Tu t'es trouvée un copain ?_ "

" _Qui est-ce ?_ " demanda M. Ogino, devenant soudainement un papa sur-protecteur.

Chihiro soupira. "Ce n'était pas ce genre de soirée." dit-elle, roulant des yeux. "Je me suis juste couchée tard."

Ses parents restèrent silencieux à l'autre bout du fil. Mme Ogino repris la parole après quelques instants. "Chihiro, tu es retournée à cette rivière, n'est-ce pas ?"

Chihiro se tendit. Ses parents n'aimaient pas qu'elle aille constamment dans la ville de son enfance. Ils trouvaient étrange qu'elle soit prête à faire un long trajet juste pour passer quelques heures près d'une rivière ; une qui l'avait presque noyée, d'ailleurs.

"Euh ... peut-être ..." marmonna-t-elle. "Pourquoi ?"

" _Chihiro, tu sais qu'on n'aime pas que tu aille là-bas_." lui dit son père.

' _Si seulement ils savaient._ ' pensa-t-elle. "C'est juste que j'ai tant de souvenir là-bas." dit-elle. Elle utilisait cette excuse à chaque fois que ce problème était remis sur le tapis. Elle était surprise que ses parents y croient encore. Elle n'y allait pas pour les souvenirs, elle y allait pour être proche d'Haku, puisque c'était le seul auquel elle avait accès.

" _Tu étais debout jusqu'à quelle heure ?_ " demanda sa mère.

"Hum ... je ne suis pas sûre." dit-elle, honnête. Elle ne savait vraiment pas à quelle heure elle était rentrée, juste assez pour qu'elle veuille une longue sieste tranquille, maintenant.

" _Tu ne devrais pas rester debout aussi tard, c'est mauvais pour ta santé._ "

"Je sais, maman."

" _Bon, on te laisse te reposer alors._ "

"Merci." répondit Chihiro, sincèrement reconnaissante. Elle était épuisée.

" _Et ne reste plus debout aussi tard._ " ajouta son père.

"Okay, papa, au revoir."

" _Au revoir ma puce, on t'aime._ "

"Je vous aime aussi."

Chihiro raccrocha le téléphone. Enfin un peu de calme et de silence. Elle ferait mieux de les mettre à profit tant que c'était le cas. Elle s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard, rêvant encore du monde des esprits et de la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Chihiro se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Un regard à la fenêtre le lui indiqua. Le soleil commençait à se coucher.

"Je devais être plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais." murmura-t-elle. "Et je vais retourner au lit dans à peine quelques heures."

Son estomac commença à grogner et elle décida de prendre son dîner. Sortant de son lit, elle alla jusqu'à son frigo.

"Voyons voir. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pour aujourd'hui ?" dit-elle. Un rapide coup d'oeil lui apprit qu'elle devrait aller faire des courses si elle voulait manger quelque chose. Chihiro soupira. "Je crois bien que je vais devoir sortir."

Elle attrapa son manteau, ses clés et sortit de chez elle. Il faisait plutôt bon dehors et elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de son manteau, mais c'était juste une précaution. Elle rentra dans sa voiture et la démarra. Elle remarqua qu'elle aurait aussi besoin de faire le plein bientôt. Tous ses aller-retours à la rivière Kohaku lui coûtait beaucoup d'essence mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas.

"Hum, je vais où ?"

Elle décida de conduire dans les environs jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un endroit sympa pour dîner. Elle voulait aussi s'arrêter pour racheter de l'essence sur le chemin.

Après quelques minutes de route, Chihiro arriva dans un espace qui lui était familier. Elle avait fait ce chemin tant de fois, malheureusement elle n'était jamais parvenue à destination.

' _Qu'est ce c'est que ça ?_ ' pensa-t-elle. ' _Un court arrêt ne peut pas faire de mal._ '

Après tout, il était à peu près la même heure que lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le monde des esprits, la première fois. Elle pris le tournant qui menait au chemin du monde des esprits. Combien de fois avait-elle emprunté ce chemin ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais elle le connaissait par coeur. Tout d'abord venait la colline abrupte, suivie par la route très cabossée, puis la petite statue au bout du chemin avec la porte des esprits juste derrière. C'est là qu'elle gara sa voiture pour la millième fois.

"Bon, on y va." soupira-t-elle.

Elle sortit de sa voiture et marcha jusqu'à la porte des esprits. Elle l'avait fait tant de fois et avait été déçue à chaque fois. Il n'y aurait aucun monde des esprits au delà de cette porte ; juste un vaste champ entouré par le bois. C'était toujours le même, toujours. Il n'était donc pas surprenant que Chihiro ne s'attende pas à trouver quoi que ce soit de l'autre côté.

Malgré ce manque cruel d'espoir, elle prit une grande inspiration et marcha, encore une fois, vers ce qu'elle était sûre d'être son foyer.

 **(A/N : Passera-t-elle ou sera-t-elle à nouveau déçu ? Un seul moyen de savoir. S'il-vous-plaît laissez moi plein de reviews. J'aime bien savoir que les gens lisent mon histoire.)**

...

Et voilà ! Désolée d'avoir posté un peu tard cette semaine, elle était plutôt chargée ^^'

Bref, si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Retour aux Bains

Voilà voilà, je suis de retour avec le chapitre suivant ! Pardonnez moi pour l'attente, sachez que désormais j'essaierai de poster au moins une fois toute les deux semaines, et toutes les semaines, quand j'aurai la foi ^^'

…...

 **(A/N : Oho, plus de reviews. Je les apprécie vraiment. Elles signifient beaucoup pour moi. D'ailleurs, je suis ravie que vous aimiez la façon dont je décris les sentiments de Chihiro. Elle va pouvoir laisser échapper un peu sa frustration dans ce chapitre. Je voudrais aussi vous laisser un peu de suspens. Ha, ha, je suis diabolique. Qu'importe/ en tout cas, voici le chapitre suivant. Il est assez long celui-là. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.)**

 **Disclaimer : Ce n'est pas parce que j'écris cela que je possède Le Voyage de Chihiro.**

 **Chapitre 3 : Retour aux Bains**

Douze ans d'essais. Douze ans d'essais infructueux. Douze ans de déception. Chihiro s'était tellement habituée à se sentir abandonnée qu'elle n'espérait plus trouver ce qu'elle cherchait au bout du tunnel. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit autre chose que le champ vide habituel. Plutôt que de se retrouver entourée par les bois, elle se trouva dans ce qui ressemblait à un parc d'attraction désaffecté, ou plutôt c'est ce que son père avait pensé.

Chihiro ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'elle voyait. Pendant des années elle avait rêvé de ce moment. Pendant des années, elle s'était sentie abandonnée. Pouvait-t-elle finalement être rentrée après tout ce temps ?

"Suis-je ..." murmura-t-elle, "Est-ce ... Se pourrait-il que ..."

Pour une raison quelconque, elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui se produisait. Elle le voulait depuis tant de temps. Maintenant que cela survenait, elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

Finalement, les faits commencèrent à s'imposer à elle. "Je ... je suis ... de retour ..." dit-elle calmement. Un sentiment de bonheur incomparable s'empara soudainement d'elle, en même temps que des larmes de joie commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. "JE SUIS DE RETOUR !".

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait finalement réussi. Elle était revenue. Elle était de nouveau chez elle. C'était merveilleux. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. En tout cas, ça l'était ici. Elle avait besoin de se rapprocher.

Elle commença à se frayer un chemin dans la direction qu'elle se souvenait être celle des bains. Après quelques pas, quelque chose d'anormal se produisit ; elle s'enfonça dans de la boue jusqu'à la cheville. Chihiro regarda derrière elle. Le sol était humide et boueux. Il était sec quelques minutes auparavant.

Chihiro coula plus profondément dans la boue. Non, ça n'était plus de la boue. C'était de l'eau boueuse, et de plus en plus profond.

"L'eau !" cria-t-elle.

Des souvenirs de ce qui était arrivé douze ans auparavant lui revinrent. Quand elle avait essayé de repartir la première fois, le champ était complètement submergé, bloquant le seul chemin pour repartir. Cela semblait se reproduire justement en ce moment-même.

"Oh non !" cria-t-elle comme l'eau continuait de monter, se jetant hors de la bouche de la grenouille de l'autre côté de ce qui deviendrait bientôt une rivière.

Elle fit un sprint pour l'atteindre. L'eau montait de seconde en seconde. Elle lui arrivait déjà à la taille, puis sa poitrine et bientôt son cou.

"J'y arrive ! J'y arrive !" souffla-t-elle.

Mais il n'était pas aisé de courir dans l'eau, et soudainement elle ne put plus courir. Le sol avait complètement disparu sous ses pieds.

"Bien." marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à nager.

L'eau continuait de monter. Heureusement, elle avait presque atteint l'autre rive. Juste quelques mètres de plus et elle serait de retour sur un sol sec et sûr.

Soudainement, elle sentit passer quelque chose près de sa jambe. Quelque chose de rugueux et d'écailleux. Chihiro avala sa salive. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir là-dedans avec elle ?

A nouveau, elle sentit un frôlement sur sa jambe. Et cette fois-ci elle vit quelque chose aussi. Il faisait trop sombre pour savoir ce que c'était sous l'eau, mais c'était gros, et quoi que ce fut, cela décrivait des arcs de cercles autour d'elle comme un requin.

"S'il-te-plaît, ne me mange pas. S'il-te-plaît ne me mange pas. S'il-te-plaît ne mange pas."

Elle continua à répéter cette phrase, nageant plus vite, mais aussi plus prudemment. Il y eut une explosion aquatique lorsque la créature surgit brusquement de l'eau. Chihiro regarda brièvement mais souhaita l'instant d'après ne pas l'avoir fait. La créature ressemblait à une anguille géante et monstrueuse. Et bien sûr, elle avait une mâchoire pleine de dents longues et aiguisées comme des rasoirs.

Chihiro hurla et nagea aussi vit qu'elle le put. L' "anguille" se lança en avant cessant de simplement tourner autour de Chihiro.

"S'il-te-plaît, ne me mange pas ! S'il-te-plaît ne me mange pas ! S'il-te-plaît ne me mange pas !"

Son pied heurta le fond de l'eau. Elle commença à patauger aussi vite que possible. L' "anguille" la heurta et ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur sa veste. Sans perdre une seconde Chihiro abandonna sa veste au monstre et arriva enfin sur la terre ferme.

"Oh merci, merci, merci, merci, merci !" haleta-t-elle, embrassant le sol. Elle regarda derrière elle l'eau sombre avec un oeil mauvais. "STUPIDE ANGUILLE !"

L'eau explosa quand l' "anguille" sauta hors de l'eau. Chihiro cria et rampa hors de portée. L' "anguille" la manqua de peu refermant ses mâchoires dans le vide.

Une fois sûre de s'être assez éloignée, Chihiro se laissa tomber sur le sol pour reprendre sa respiration.

"C'est pas passé loin" marmonna-t-elle. "Cinq minutes dans le monde des esprits et j'ai déjà failli me noyer et être mangée."

Elle prit quelques minutes pour se reprendre quand un flash de lumière brillante la surprit. Elle leva ses mains pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière trop vive. La lumière venait de l'un des bateaux qui amenaient les esprits aux bains.

Chihiro réalisa soudain qu'elle pouvait voir. Elle voyait le bateau, mais elle le voyait _à travers_ ses mains.

"Oh non ! Je disparais encore !" s'exclama-t-elle.

C'était aussi arrivé la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Haku lui avait alors donné des baies, en lui disant qu'à moins qu'elle ne mange de la nourriture venant de ce monde, elle disparaîtrait. Cela ne semblait pas si difficile à s'occuper. Le seul problème était qu'elle n'avait pas de nourriture.

Chihiro sauta sur ses pieds et regarda autour d'elle. "J'ai besoin de nourriture ! Quelque chose, n'importe quoi !"

Sa première pensée fut pour toute la nourriture aux stands un peu plus loin. Elle courut à nouveau pour les atteindre, espérant ne pas disparaître. Brusquement elle s'arrêta comme une pensée la frappa. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de manger de la nourriture venant de ce monde ; le seul problème était que si elle le faisait, Yubaba la changerait en cochon ou en quelqu'autre animal.

"La vieille pie." grogna Chihiro en grinçant des dents.

Elle devait faire face à un dilemme. Elle devait soit manger de la nourriture des esprits et subir la sentence de la porcherie, soit disparaître. Aucune des deux options ne l'enchantait. Où était Haku quand elle avait besoin de lui ?

Attendez, Haku avait été celui qui lui avait donné les baies la dernière fois. Elle avait ainsi mangé de la nourriture du monde des esprits et Yubaba ne l'avait pas changée en cochon. Mais pourquoi ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas _volé_ de la nourriture mais qu'elle lui avait été _donnée_ ? Cela se tenait. Ses parents s'étaient comportés comme des porcs, ils avaient donc été changés en porcs. Peut-être, espérait-elle, que si quelqu'un lui donnait de la nourriture, cela ne serait pas considéré comme un crime.

Chihiro baissa les yeux sur son corps. Il était à peine visible. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle courut jusqu'aux stands de nourriture aussi vite que ses jambes presque disparues lui permirent. Des esprits étaient déjà aux stands. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des esprits ombres, ce qui était logique car il y avait tant d'ombres dans le monde. La majorité eurent l'air surpris de trouver un humain dans leur monde, pendant que les autres l'ignorèrent juste. Elle put en entendre certains parler d'elle.

"Que fait-elle ici ?"

"Est-ce un humain ?"

"Pouah, elle pue."

"Sors d'ici, avant que tu ne me coupes l'appétit."

Si Chihiro n'avait été aussi pressée elle se serait sûrement arrêtée pour savoir une bonne fois pour toute pourquoi les humains étaient si mal considérés par les esprits. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle disparaissait très vite.

Rapidement, elle accéléra pour atteindre le stand le plus proche. L'esprit en charge de ce stand la jeta un regard mauvais.

"Vas-t'en humaine." dit-il. "Ton argent ne vaut rien ici."

"S'il-vous-plaît !" supplia Chihiro. "J'ai besoin d'un peu de nourriture ou je vais disparaître !"

L'esprit lui jeta un regard étrange. "As-tu de l'or ?"

"De l'or, euh, non."

"Alors pas de nourriture pour toi."

Chihiro s'agenouilla devant l'esprit. "S'il-vous-plaît, ne me laissez pas disparaître."

L'esprit la fusilla du regard. "Vas-t'en ou je te change en cafard."

Chihiro ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle savait que cet esprit ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Elle courut rapidement au stand suivant, mais elle fut renvoyée de la même manière qu'au précédent. Et ce fut pareil partout où elle se rendit. Personne ne voulait l'aider.

"Vas-t'en."

"On ne sert pas les humains ici."

"Tu pollues mon stand."

"J'ai des choses plus importantes à m'occuper."

"Cette nourriture est pour les esprits, pas pour des humains puants."

Encore et encore elle se faisait rejeter. Les esprits semblaient ne pas se préoccuper du sort d'une petite humaine. Chihiro se laissa tomber contre l'un des stands de nourriture et commença à pleurer. Pourquoi personne ne voulait-t-il l'aider ? Avait-elle vraiment attendu douze ans pour revenir et juste finir par disparaître avant d'avoir pu revoir Haku ?

Un grognement sourd lui fit lever les yeux. Un esprit ombre était assis au stand et la regardait. Il, du moins elle pensait que c'était un esprit masculin, avait un plat devant lui. Chihiro saisit cette opportunité pour supplier encore un peu.

"Excusez-moi, M. Esprit Ombre mais j'ai un grave problème." dit-elle. L'esprit inclina juste sa tête sur le côté comme s'il l'invitait à continuer. "Je suis une humaine et si je ne mange pas de la nourriture issue de ce monde je vais disparaître. Je n'ai pas d'argent pour acheter quelque chose à un stand et personne ne veut me donner quoi que ce soit. Puis-je, s'il-vous-plaît, avoir juste un petit peu de votre nourriture ; même si ce ne sont que des restes ? S'il-vous-plaît, ne me laissez pas disparaître.

L'esprit ombre continua à la regarder fixement, comme s'il envisageait quelque chose. Chihiro commença à reprendre espoir jusqu'à ce que-

"Heh ! Humaine !" Un esprit qui ressemblait à un croisement entre un homme et un dinosaure surgit de l'arrière du stand. "Arrêtez de déranger mes clients ! Allez, allez-vous en avant que je ne- "

L'esprit ombre leva une main et grogna. L'esprit en charge du stand jeta à son client un regard étrange mais se tut. Chihiro regarda alors l'esprit avec espoir.

L'esprit ombre prit un morceau de ce qui ressemblait à du poulet et le tendit à Chihiro qui s'en saisit, reconnaissante.

"Merci mille fois." dit-elle, s'inclinant devant l'esprit.

L'esprit hocha la tête puis retourna à son repas. Chihiro fixa la nourriture dans sa main pendant quelques secondes, hésitante quand à la validité de sa théorie. Osait-elle manger la nourriture des esprits ? Cette question trouva sa réponse assez vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait quasiment plus voir ses mains.

"S'il-vous-plaît ne me changez pas en cochon." pria-t-elle avant de mettre la nourriture dans sa bouche.

Elle était délicieuse ! Pas étonnant que ses parents n'aient pas pu s'arrêter de manger. Mais Chihiro s'inquiétait seulement d'une chose et ce n'était plus désormais une disparition imminente. Elle mâcha et avala aussi vite qu'elle le put, et seulement après ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ses mains étaient déjà en train de réapparaître.

Chihiro soupira et se rassit contre le mur. Dieu merci, cela avait marché ! Désormais, la question était : Yubaba la changerait-elle en cochon ou non ? Seul l'avenir le dirait.

Elle n'était pas sûre du temps qu'elle était restée ainsi contre le stand mais l'esprit ombre avait fini son repas et était parti sans même qu'elle le remarque. Et une fois l'esprit bienveillant parti, le propriétaire du stand réapparu pour se débarrasser de Chihiro.

"Tu es encore là ?" dit-il. " Vas-t'en ! Ton odeur nauséabonde va éloigner mes clients !"

Chihiro sauta sur ses pieds. Elle était lasse de s'entendre dire qu'elle sentait mauvais. "Je ne pue _pas_ !" cria-t-elle un peu plus fort que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

L'esprit se pinça le nez. "Si, tu pues. Tu sens comme ton monde ; toute cette pollution et le reste. Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas chez toi ?"

Chihiro se retourna et croisa les bras "Je ne peux pas. L'eau bloque le passage. En plus, je suis chez moi."

L'esprit grogna, "Et bien, vas-t'en juste de mon stand."

"BIEN !" s'exclama Chihiro furieuse et elle tourna les talons fumante de colère.

Comme elle continuait de marcher, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas encore sortie de l'auberge. Elle devait encore réussir à se faire embaucher ou Yubaba pourrait encore la changer en animal, ou en bout de charbon, ou en quoi que ce soit que Chihiro était sûre de ne pas vouloir devenir.

' _Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à comment se passerait mon retour ici._ ' se dit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers ce qu'elle se souvenait être la direction des bains. Yubaba devait déjà être au courant de son retour. Qu'elle la reconnaisse ou non, n'avait aucune importance. Si elle ne reconnaissait pas Chihiro, elle la traiterait probablement comme la première fois où elle était venue. Si elle la reconnaissait ... et bien, elles ne s'étaient pas quittées en très bons termes, alors ...

Bientôt, elle fut en vue des bains. Chihiro se sentit soudain de retour chez elle. Mais, les autres accepteraient-ils son retour ? Il existait un seul moyen de le savoir.

Chihiro traversa le pont, essayant et échouant à passer inaperçue au milieu des esprits. La dernière fois qu'elle avait traversé ce pont, Haku lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se faire remarquer aussi longtemps qu'elle se retenait de respirer. Elle se demanda ce qui serait arrivé si elle avait réussi à retenir sa respiration jusqu'à la fin de la traversée du pont. Malheureusement, une discussion avec une grenouille l'avait surprise et elle avait inspiré.

Précautionneusement, Chihiro se dirigea vers les bains. C'était bon d'être de retour, mais elle se sentait un peu étrange à ce moment. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant Haku, Lin ou n'importe quel visage familier. Finalement, elle suivit les autres esprits jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au niveau du majordome.

"Bonjour, bienvenue, amusez-vous bien.", accueillait-il chaque client. "Bonjour, je vous souhaite un bon bain. Bienvenue, je vous souhaite un bon séjour. Bienvenue, je vous souhaite ... Eh, vous êtes un humain !"

Ainsi elle était reconnue, mais seulement par sa nature et non par son identité.

Chihiro s'inclina devant lui. "Bonjour .", dit-elle poliment.

"Que faites-vous ici ?" demanda le majordome, "Vous n'êtes pas supposée vous trouver ici ! Allez-vous en !"

Chihiro croisa les bras. "Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ?", demanda-t-elle.

Le majordome eut l'air surpris par sa question. "Vous reconnaître ? De quoi parlez-vous donc ? Nous n'avons pas vu d'humains par ici depuis des années."

Chihiro sourit. C'était le moment de lâcher la bombe. "Laissez-moi deviner, cela fait douze ans, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le majordome acquiesça. "Certes mais comment le savez-vous ..." il s'arrêta brusquement de parler, lorsque la vérité le frappa. "Attendez une minute ! Êtes-vous ...? Pouvez-vous être ... ?"

Chihiro hocha la tête, toujours en souriant. "Je savais que ça vous rafraichirait la mémoire."

"SEN !" cria le portier, sautant de son comptoir et la serrant dans ses bras à lui briser les côtes. "Sen, ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !". Il la laissa juste assez longtemps pour crier aussi fort que possible, "EH, VOUS TOUS, SEN EST DE RETOUR !"

Chihiro se sentit devenir rouge d'embarras lorsqu'elle entendit son nom de servante être murmuré dans tous les bains.

"Sen ?"

"Sen est de retour ?"

"Elle est vraiment revenue ?"

"Regarde, c'est bien elle !"

"Elle est revenue !"

"Sen est de retour ! Sen est de retour ! Sen est de retour !"

Sans même sans rendre compte Chihiro se retrouva entourée de tout le personnel des bains, submergée de salutations et de questions.

"Bon retour à toi !"

"Comment vas-tu ?"

"Mon dieu, comme tu as grandi !"

"Tu pues à nouveau, mais je suis content que tu sois de retour !"

"On te manquait ?"

"Sen est de retour ! Sen est de retour ! Sen est de retour !"

Chihiro commençait à se sentir vraiment gênée par toute cette attention. Apparement elle leur avait manqué à tous, ici, autant qu'ils lui avaient manqué. Elle attentive au moindre signe de la présence de Haku ou de Lin mais elle ne pouvait trouver aucun des deux dans la foule qui l'entourait. Ce qu'elle voyait était limité à plusieurs clients qui semblaient assez irrités d'être ignorés de la sorte.

"Oh, je ne voudrais pas être impolie ou quoi que ce soit,", dit-elle, essayant de n'offenser personne, "mais aussi bon soit-il de vous revoir tous, je pense que les clients commencent à s'énerver."

Le majordome jeta un oeil aux clients et vit que Chihiro avait raison. "Ok, tout le monde, on retourne au boulot ! On pourra rattrapper le temps perdu après ! Allez, on doit s'occuper des clients !"

A contrecoeur, les esprits retournèrent à leur travail, bien que certains trainent un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, y compris le portier.

"Alors, Sen, comment cela se passe-t-il depuis la dernière fois ?" demanda-t-il, "Tu nous as tous beaucoup manqué ici."

Chihiro sourit, " Vous m'avez tous manqué aussi. On dirait que les bains tournent bien."

"Yep, les affaires sont en plein essor." répondit le portier. "Tu sais, après ton départ, Yubaba a été d'une humeur terrible pendant longtemps."

Chihiro fronça les sourcils. "Elle n'est plus en colère à cause de l'incident avec le Sans-visage, si ?" Si la vieille sorcière était encore rancunière à ce propos, leur retrouvailles pourraient n'être pas très plaisantes.

Le majordome eut un petit grognement. "Elle était assez en colère à ce propos pendant un temps mais après elle a commencé a pester après nous pour que nous fassions un meilleur boulot. C'était tout le temps ' _pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas travailler aussi bien que Sen ?'_ ou ' _je devrais tous vous virer et engager des humains_ ', ou encore _'Sen a été la meilleure employée que j'ai jamais eu, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu la laisser partir'_. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler de toi."

Ces nouvelles remontèrent le moral de Chihiro. "Elle vous a comparé à moi ?"

" 'Elle nous a critiqué par rapport à toi' serait plus juste." répliqua le portier/majordome. "Eh, peut-être que maintenant que tu es revenue, elle nous lâchera un peu de lest. Euh, si tu restes, bien entendu. Tu restes, n'est-ce pas ?" Il semblait plein d'espoir.

Chihiro acquiesça. "J'espère bien. Si Yubaba me redonne un emploi. J'étais justement en chemin pour la voir."

Le portier leva les yeux et fixa un point derrière elle. " Il semblerait qu'elle veuille te voir aussi."

Chihiro se retourna pour voir ce que le majordome fixait. Une sorte de corbeau avec la tête d'une vieille femme tournait au-dessus de leur tête.

"Yu-bird !" cria Chihiro, heureuse de retrouver son ami. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le messager de Yubaba, Zeniba l'avait transformé en petit oiseau.

Yu-bird pépia bruyamment et atterrit sur l'épaule de Chihiro. Chihiro tapota la tête de son vieil ami.

''Ça fait du bien de te revoir aussi." dit-elle. "Je suppose que Yubaba t'a envoyé pour venir me chercher." Yu-bird hocha la tête. "Bien, alors, ne la faisons pas attendre." Elle se retourna vers le portier. "Ca fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir."

"Prends soin de toi, et ne laisse pas cette vieille chouette t'atteindre."

Chihiro rit "Je ne la laisserait pas !" Elle était sur le point de partir quand elle se souvint de quelque chose de primordial. "Oh, M. Majordome, puis-je vous emprunter du papier et un crayon ?"

"Du papier et un crayon ?" répéta le majordome. " Euh, oui, bien sûr. Voilà pour toi."

"Merci"

Chihiro prit le papier et écrivit quatre mots simples mais de première importance.

 _Mon nom est Chihiro._

Elle cacha le papier dans sa poche et se tourna vers Yu-bird. "Ok, allons-y."

Yu-bird guida Chihiro à travers les bains. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire car elle connaissait le chemin mais, elle n'allait pas se plaindre de passer du temps avec un vieil ami. C'était assez étrange cependant, elle se souvenait de son passage dans les bains comme si c'était la veille/hier. En ce moment même, elle était dans l'ascenseur où elle avait rencontré l'Esprit Radis. Elle se souvenait de Lin lui disant que l'ascenseur n'allait pas plus haut. Lin et l'esprit Radis avaient été gentils en l'aidant à accéder aux bureaux de Yubaba. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, où avait bien pu aller l'esprit Radis après l'avoir amenée au bon étage ?

"Alors comme ça, tu es de retour ?"

Chihiro dirigea son regard vers l'origine de la voix. C'était l'étrange heurtoir qui l'avait accusée d'être impolie pour ne pas avoir toqué à la porte douze ans auparavant.

"Euh, re-bonjour." dit-elle. C'était vraiment étrange de parler à un heurtoir.

Le heurtoir grogna "Et bien, tu as bien grandi. Au moins tu n'es plus la gamine maigrichonne que tu étais il y a douze ans."

"Je n'étais pas maigrichonne !", objecta Chihiro.

"Peu importe." Le heurtoir ouvrit la porte, l'autorisant à entrer. "Yubaba t'attend. Tu peux marcher par toi-même ou mon maître va encore devoir te faire avancer de force ?"

Chihiro grogna à peine, un peu énervée et passa en trombe devant le heurtoir. Elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible avant de refermer la porte. Yu-bird avait arrêté de voler et s'était définitivement installé sur l'épaule de Chihiro. Chihiro ne s'en formalisa pas. De plus, elle connaissait le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Yubaba, même après tout ce temps.

En l'occurrence, le bureau de Yubaba n'avait pas changé le moins du monde et la vieille sorcière elle-même non plus. Elle était parfaitement inchangée par rapport à ce qu'elle était douze ans auparavant. Toujours la même robe bleue, la même coiffure, et les mêmes bijoux criards. Elle regarda Chihiro entrer dans la pièce l'air pensive.

"Bien,", dit-elle, semblant amusée, "quelle charmante surprise. Je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir un jour."

Chihiro fixa la sorcière. "Je commençais à croire la même chose."

Yubaba ricana. "En fait, ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est le fait que tu sois revenue. Et après tout ce que tu as fait la dernière fois pour rentrer dans le monde des humains, je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui t'amène à nouveau ici."

A ces mots, Chihiro se sentit quelque peu irritée. Elle savait que Yubaba essayait d'obtenir une certaine emprise sur elle, mais elle ne se laissa pas intimidée. Elle n'était plus la petite fille effrayée de douze ans auparavant. "Et bien, cette fois-ci je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de mes parents et de la possibilité qu'ils finissent en bacon."

Yubaba haussa un sourcil. "Donc, tu es en train de me dire que si tes parents n'avaient pas été changés en cochons tu ne serais pas partie ?", demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Chihiro n'avait pas de réponse toute prête. Elle n'avait pas été sûre à ce moment-là. Elle était juste une jeune fille inquiète à propos de ses parents. Mais désormais elle pouvait décemment dire que, oui, elle serait restée.

"A ce moment-là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.", dit-elle, "Mais maintenant je peux honnêtement vous dire que je regrette d'être partie."

"Vraiment ?", s'exclama Yubaba, "Puis-je demander pourquoi ?"

Chihiro ne tenait absolument pas à rentrer dans les détails de sa vie personnelle avec la vieille sorcière. Elle décida de lui donner un bref résumé de la manière dont elle avait ressentit les douze dernières années.

"Parce que cet endroit est mon foyer.", dit-elle, "Je ne l'avais pas réalisé avant de le quitter. Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme appartenant au monde des humains à nouveau. Je ne me suis en quelque sorte jamais reconnectée. Tout ce que j'ai attendu ces douze dernières années a été de revenir ici."

Yubaba commença à rire en entendant le discours de Chihiro. "Je vois. Alors tu as décidé de revenir parce que tu te sentais exclue de ton monde. Comme c'est triste. Tu es sûre que ça n'avait rien à voir avec un certain esprit de rivière, hmm ?

Chihiro se tendit. Dire que Haku n'était pas l'une des plus importantes raisons de son retour serait mentir. Il était vrai qu'elle ne se sentait plus chez elle dans le monde des humains mais l'esprit de la rivière Kohaku était la raison principale de son retour.

Yubaba sembla satisfaite de la réponse qu'elle lut sur le visage de Chihiro. "Ah, je vois que mes hypothèses étaient correctes.", gloussa-t-elle, "Je pensais bien qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose entre toi et mon apprenti."

"Je pensais qu'il avait quitté votre tutelle.", dit Chihiro.

L'expression de Yubaba se fit soudain colérique. "Il a bien quitté ma tutelle, grâce à toi. Depuis que tu lui as rendu son nom, il fait bien les choses à sa façon."

"Donc il travaille encore pour vous ?"

Yubaba ricana. "Bien sûr qu'il travaille encore pour moi. Je ne suis peut-être plus capable de le contrôler, mais il est toujours mon employé." Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et jeta à Chihiro un regard entendu. "Et je suppose que tu es ici pour récupérer ton emploi, vrai ?"

Chihiro acquiesça, "Oui, m'dame."

Yubaba grinça des dents. Oh, comme elle allait apprécier ça. "Et pourquoi devrais-je te redonner du travail ?"

Chihiro croisa les bras. "Je crois me souvenir qu'après m'être occupée de mon premier client vous m'avez embrassé devant tout le monde en disant que les bains étaient très florissants et que ma conduite était exemplaire." dit-elle d'un air suffisant.

Yubaba sembla choquée par les propos de Chihiro, aussi bien que par son ton. Elle reprit immédiatement son attitude hautaine et méprisante. "Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ! Honnêtement, quel type de personne parle de cette manière lorsqu'il a un entretien ?"

Chihiro haussa les épaules. "Vous m'avez demandé pourquoi vous devriez me reprendre." répondit-elle, "Et de ce que j'ai entendu autour des bains, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de ressasser la bonne travailleuse que j'étais."

Yubaba eu un grognement de frustration. Ça n'était pas ce qui était prévu. "Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !", cria-t-elle, frappant la table de son poing. " Oui, tu as fait du bon boulot avec cet esprit de rivière mais je n'ai pas oublié l'incident avec le Sans-visage."

Un sourire monta aux lèvres de Yubaba. Elle pensait avoir battue l'humaine sur ce coup-là.

Mais elle ne se doutait pas que Chihiro s'attendait tout à fait à une telle réaction de sa part.

"Je m'excuse sincèrement pour cela.", dit-elle, "Je pensais que le Sans-visage était un client et je pensais seulement à remplir mon rôle au sein des bains. Tout le monde pensait aussi qu'il s'agissait d'un client, d'ailleurs. Et c'est moi qui l'ait fait sortir des bains."

"Et alors !", grinça Yubaba, "As tu la moindre idée des dommages que ce stupide monstre a causés ? Et tout cet or qu'il nous a donné n'en était même pas, c'était de la saleté ! Il a vidé la cuisine, eu un séjour gratuit, salopé tous les bains, et vomi partout, même sur moi !"

Chihiro ne put se retenir, elle commença à rire. Même Yu-bird et les trois têtes vertes rirent.

"Fermez-la !" hurla Yubaba. Tout le monde arrêta immédiatement de rire. "Et le Sans-visage n'est pas le seul problème. Sais-tu seulement que j'essaie de récupérer le sceau de Zeniba depuis des centaines d'années ? Et lorsque je l'obtiens enfin, tu lui rends."

Chihiro défia la vieille sorcière du regard."Premièrement, le sceau n'était pas à vous, vous n'aviez donc donc aucun droit de le prendre.", dit-elle, en colère, "Et j'ai pensé que le rendre aiderait Haku. Vous auriez préféré qu'il meurt ?"

Yubaba grinça des dents. "Non, absolument pas, mais rendre le sceau n'était pas ce qui allait rompre le sortilège, n'est-ce pas ?" Chihiro rougit en se souvenant que Zeniba lui avait dit que l'amour était la seule chose pouvant briser le sortilège. Yubaba ne sembla pas se rendre compte de l'embarras de Chihiro. "Et finalement, tu as même rendu à Haku son nom. J'ai perdu mon apprenti à cause de toi !"

Chihiro tapa du pied. " Vous n'êtes pas en droit de voler leur nom aux gens !", cria-t-elle, "Et j'ai remarqué que vous ne faites que relever les choses que j'ai faites de travers mais mêmes malgrés ces 'erreurs' comme vous les appelez, elles n'ont été faites que dans le but de faire bien. Et au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, à part cet incident avec le Sans-visage, tout ce que j'ai fait de mal était en réalité de votre faute !"

La bouche de Yubaba s'arrondit de stupeur à l'accusation de Chihiro. "Quoi ? Ma faute ? De quoi parles-tu donc ?"

Chihiro eut un sourire hautain. "Et bien, si vous n'aviez pas envoyé Haku voler le seau de votre soeur, votre fils et Yu-bird n'auraient pas été changés en animaux et je ne serais pas allée rendre le sceau à Grand-mère, rendant ainsi son nom à Haku, bien que je sois heureuse de l'avoir fait."

Yubaba avait l'air extrêmement énervée mais aussi pensive. Manifestement, elle n'avait pas pensé aux choses de cette manière. Mais Chihiro n'en n'avait pas encore fini.

"Vous savez, au lieu de me blâmer pour tout, vous devriez me remercier d'avoir sauvé Haku et ramené votre fils et Yu-bird sains et saufs. La seule chose pour laquelle vous pouvez me tenir responsable est l'incident du Sans-visage. Mais j'étais encore nouvelle et ignorante de tout à ce moment-là. Je ne savais pas que je faisais quelque chose de mal."

Yubaba croisa les bras. "Ok, tu as raison sur ce point, mais comment pourrais-je savoir si tu ne feras pas deux fois la même erreur ? Je ne veux pas qu'un tel incident se reproduise."

Elle abandonnait ? Chihiro se prit à l'espérer. "Bien, puisque cette fois-ci je prévois de rester, j'aurais le temps d'en apprendre plus au sujet de ce monde."

Yubaba haussa un sourcil. "Oh, donc tu restes cette fois-ci ? Et que se passerait-il si je décidais de ne pas te redonner un emploi ?"

'Voilà un timing horrible pour faire sa méchante', pensa Chihiro. 'Je ne peux pourtant pas me laisser faire. Je ne dois lui montrer aucune faiblesse.'

Yubaba regarda Chihiro attentivement, se demandant à quoi pouvait penser la jeune femme. "Alors ?", demanda-t-elle.

Chihiro réfléchit pendant un moment. Soudain quelque chose que Yubaba lui avait dit douze ans auparavant lui revint en mémoire.

Chihiro ricana en pensant à ce qu'elle allait dire à la sorcière.

"Et bien, tout d'abord, je suis plus âgée et plus mature, c'est pourquoi je suis une meilleure travailleuse. Mais en plus, le fait est que je suis en train de vous demander un emploi. Et je me souviens vous avoir entendu dire quelque chose à propos du fait que vous soyez obligée de donner un travail à tous ceux qui vous le demande."

"C'est ... Comment as-tu ... pourquoi je ...", bégaya la vieille sorcière. Chihiro ricana alors que Yubaba essayait de parler. "Tu ne peux pas juste ... J'essaie ... Grr. Ce stupide vieux serment ! A chaque fois. Donner un travail à quiconque ..." Elle s'arrêta de parler et sembla perdue dans ses pensées. Chihiro ne voyait pas comment la sorcière pouvait s'en sortir cette fois-ci, mais la manière pernicieuse dont sourit Yubaba lui suggéra qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen. "Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de contourner ce serment. Oui, je suis dans l'obligation de donner un emploi à quiconque me le demande mais je t'ai déjà donné un emploi. Tu l'as juste quitté. Il n'y a rien dans ce serment qui m'oblige à te rendre ton emploi."

Chihiro était sans voix. La vieille pie avait en réalité bien réussi à contourner le serment. C'était une piètre excuse mais cela semblait suffire. Yubaba eu une grimace victorieuse.

"Ha ! Et maintenant, que vas-tu répondre à ça ?", demanda-t-elle, suffisante.

Chihiro commença à paniquer. Elle avait pensé que cette affaire était dans le sac, mais il semblait que Yubaba était à nouveau celle qui tirait les ficelles. Voulait-elle la voir supplier ? Chihiro était prête à le faire s'il le fallait.

"S'il-vous-plaît Yubaba, rendez-moi mon travail.", s'exclama-t-elle, "S'il-vous-plaît, je veux vraiment rester."

Yubaba rit. "On n'est plus aussi confiante, hein ? La prochaine fois tu devrais réfléchir un peu mieux aux choses avant de-"

"MAMA !"

Yubaba fut coupée par un énorme cri venant de la pièce jouxtant son bureau. Chihiro savait de quelle pièce il s'agissait, elle y avait été une fois.

Les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup et le plus gros bébé que Chihiro ait jamais vu sortit de la chambre, semblant juste se réveiller.

"Mama, tu fais trop de bruit.", se plaignit le bébé géant, "J'essaie de faire dodo."

Yubba sourit à son fils géant. "Bôh, chéri, maman est en réunion.", expliqua-t-elle, " Vas juste te recoucher et-"

"Sen ?", murmura Bôh fatigué, il fixa Chihiro intensément. Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa figure s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. "SEN !"

Le bébé géant traversa la salle en courant, secouant toute la pièce comme s'il y avait un tremblement de terre. Il attrapa Chihiro et la serra à lui briser les côtes.

"Sen ! Tu es revenue ! Je suis si content ! Tu m'as trop manqué !", s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Il se tourna pour regarder Yubaba. "Regarde mama, Sen est revenue !"

Yubaba, manifestement amusée par l'inconfort de Chihiro, sourit. " Oui, je le vois, chéri. Maintenant laisse la aller avant de la casser."

Bôh regarda Chihiro qui devenait bleue à cause de son câlin. Il la lâcha précipitamment, en s'excusant.

"Désolé Sen, je suis juste si content que tu sois de retour. Tu vas rester cette fois ?", demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Chihiro se massa les côtes qui la faisaient souffrir. "Je ne suis pas sûre. J'aimerais bien mais ça dépend de si ta maman me redonne un travail ou non."

Bôh se retourna vers Yubaba. "Mama, redonne un travail à Sen !", exigea-t-il. "S'il-te-plaît, mama. S'il-te-plaît. Je veux que Sen reste avec nous pour toujours. S'il-te-plaît."

Yubaba grogna. Elle passait tous ses caprice à son fils. " Chéri, c'est de ça qu'on discutait. J'essaie de décider si ça vaut le coup de la reprendre."

Bôh eut l'air confus. "Mais, mama, tu disais tout le temps que tu voulais que Sen revienne et comment tu voulais que tout le monde soit aussi bon au travail qu'elle.", dit-il.

Chihiro adressa un regard qui disait 'Je le savais' à Yubaba.

Yubaba grogna. "Oh, bon d'accord. Gâchez mon plaisir."

"Ouais !", s'exclama Bôh joyeusement, accompagné de Yu-bird et des trois têtes vertes.

Yubaba atteint son bureau et prit un contrat qui flotta jusqu'à Chihiro.

"Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.", dit-elle, " Tu n'as qu'à signer et tu retrouveras ton emploi."

"Ok.", dit Chihiro joyeuse. Elle signa de son nom. "Et, est-ce que cela signifie que Sen est mon est à nouveau Sen, ou allez vous m'en donner un nouveau ?"

Son nom se décolla du papier et Yubaba l'attrapa dans l'air. " Non, Sen est très bien. C'est ainsi que tout le monde te connait, pourquoi se fatiguer à le changer ?"

"On peut jouer maintenant ?" demanda Bôh.

Yubaba secoua la tête. "Non, Bôh Sen doit aller s'installer d'abord. Vous pourrez jouer tous les deux après." Elle se retourna vers Chihiro. "Allez, tu peux aller retrouver les autres. Tu peux rester avec Lin à nouveau si tu veux ; vous vous entendiez bien à ce que je crois, la dernière fois."

Chihiro s'inclina. "Merci, m'dame. Et merci Bôh."

Bôh hocha la tête. "Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Sen.", dit-il, "Reviens vite pour jouer."

Chihiro acquiesça. "Oui, on se retrouve plus tard."

Elle quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle avant de s'y adosser en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

"C'est pas passé loin.", murmura-t-elle, " Si Bôh, n'avait pas surgi, cette vieille pie serait probablement encore en train de jouer avec moi."

Quelques instants plus tard, Chihiro sentit un sentiment de joie la remplir. Elle était de retour ! Et cette fois c'était définitif. Mais elle se sentait avoir oublié quelque chose. Quelque chose dont elle était supposée se souvenir. Soudain cela la frappa. Elle chercha dans sa poche et sortit la note qu'elle avait écrite plus tôt. Les quatre simples mots dessus étaient si importants.

"Chihiro.", murmura-t-elle, "Mon nom est Chihiro."

 **(A/N : Pfiou. C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. J'ai essayé de penser à la manière dont Yubaba aurait réagi face à Chihiro voulant qu'on lui redonne du travail. Elle lui aurait rendu, elle aurait été juste surprise que Chihiro ne soit plus la petite fille terrifiée dont elle se souvenait. Quelques vieux amis seront de retour dans le chapitre suivant. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais cela m'a pris du temps de taper tout ça. Je vais essayer d'updater cette fiction très bientôt. Écrire cette histoire est vraiment un grand plaisir. S'il-vous-plaît, laissez moi plein de reviews. J'aime vraiment les reviews. Merci.)**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et ... un immense pardon pour l'attente interminable que je vous ai imposée pour avoir cette suite !**

 **La voilà enfin ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne rien. J'ai juste des semaines bien plus chargées que je ne le pensais, et ça n'excuse rien parce que c'est sûrement le cas de beaucoup d'entre vous ici. Enfin bref je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture !**

 **...**

 **(A/N : Quoi de neuf ? Je suis de retour avec un chapitre plein de fun ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez.)**

 **Disclaimer : Non, je ne possède pas Le voyage de Chihiro.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles**

Chihiro se demandait où pouvaient être Lin et Haku. Dans le même temps, les bains, plutôt spacieux, étaient pleins à craquer de clients. Chihiro décida d'aller voir Kamaji en premier, étant sûre de savoir où il se trouvait. Où pouvait se trouver le chauffagiste, si ce n'était dans la chaufferie ? Elle commença par retourner au rez-de-chaussée. C'était étrange. D'une certaine manière, après douze ans, elle connaissait toujours son chemin à travers les bains comme si elle ne les avait quittés que la veille.

 _'Et bien, c'est un endroit magique.'_ , pensa-t-elle.

Et absolument inchangé. Tout était exactement comme lors de sa première venue les dommages causés par le Sans-visage en moins, bien sûr. Elle se demanda ce que faisait Yubaba avec tout l'argent qu'elle gagnait.

La chaufferie était, elle aussi, pareille à ses souvenirs. Les étagères sur tous les murs, le fourneau toujours en train de brûler efficacement le charbon apporté par les boules de suie enchantées et la drôle d'araignée humanoïde assise au milieu de la pièce travaillant hargneusement.

"Bonjour, Kamaji.", l'appela joyeusement Chihiro.

Kamaji se retourna et cligna des yeux confusément. "Hein ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous dans ma chaufferie ?"

Chihiro pris un visage triste. "Oh Kamaji, ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de ta propre petite-fille ?", le taquina-t-elle.

Kamaji la regarda comme si elle était folle. "Petite-fille ?", répéta-t-il. "De quoi parlez-vous ? Je n'ai pas de petite-fille."

Chihiro croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et plissa les yeux dans la direction de l'esprit. "Vraiment ? Ça n'est pas ce que tu as dit, il y a douze ans."

"De quoi parlez-... Oh attendez, je me souviens de quelque chose du même genre ...", dit le chauffagiste, réfléchissant intensément, "Oui, une fille humaine arrivée ici qui cherchait du travail. J'ai juste dit que c'était ma petite-fille pour qu'elle n'ait pas de problèmes. Mais, comment êtes-vous au courant ?"

Chihiro secoua la tête. "Kamaji, j'étais cette petite fille.", s'exclama-t-elle.

"Quoi ?" Kamaji s'arrêta de travailler et s'approcha d'elle. Il ôta ses lunettes et la regarda de haut en bas. "Dieu soit loué ! C'est toi ! Chihiro, c'est ça ? Ou Sen ?"

Chihiro sourit et acquiesça. "Les deux. Mais je préfère Chihiro."

Les six mains de Kamaji attrapèrent celles de Chihiro et les secouèrent vigoureusement. "Bon retour parmi nous, bon retour !" C'est si bon de te revoir ! Comment es-tu revenue ?"

"De la même manière que la dernière fois."

"Ah, je vois.", dit Kamaji, "Cette fichue porte des esprits, tu ne sais jamais quand elle va s'ouvrir." Il prit un moment pour réellement la regarder. "Eh bien, tu as bien grandi pour devenir une jolie jeune femme."

Chihiro sourit. "Merci. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te retourner le compliment mais tu es exactement comme dans mes souvenirs."

Kamaji rit. "Oui, et bien, c'est l'un des avantages à être un esprit ; une fois atteint l'âge adulte tu peux choisir l'âge de ton apparence."

"Eh bien, nous, les humains, n'avons pas ce type d'avantage. Plusieurs personnes ne m'ont même pas reconnu."

"Eh bien, comme j'ai dit, tu es devenue une belle jeune femme.", répéta Kamaji en souriant, "Haku et Lin seront contents de te revoir. Tu les as déjà revus ?"

Chihiro secoua négativement la tête. "Pas encore. Tu sais où je peux les trouver ?"

Kamaji y réfléchît pendant un instant. "Eh bien, Lin doit être quelque part dans les bains.", répondit-il, "Je ne suis pas sûr de Haku, toutefois. Il peut être aussi bien quelque part par ici qu'à sa rivière."

Chihiro se sentît un peu ennuyée à cette nouvelle. Si Haku passait autant de temps à sa rivière, pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais répondu ? Les chances qu'il soit aux bains à chacune des visites de Chihiro à la rivière Kohaku pendant les douze dernières années étaient vraiment faibles.

"Comment vont-ils ?", demanda-t-elle, s'intéressant, sans le dire, plus à Haku qu'à Lin.

"Eh bien, tu leur manques à tous les deux.", répondit Kamaji, "Surtout Haku. Il n'a plus vraiment été lui-même depuis que tu es partie."

"Vraiment ?", interrogea Chihiro. Après toutes ces années, elle avait commencé à croire que Haku l'avait juste aidée par pitié. Peut-être n'était-ce pas vrai, après tout. Peut-être que Mimi avait tort et qu'il ne l'avait pas oubliée.

"Oh oui, il sera ravi de te revoir.", ajouta Kamaji en souriant malicieusement. Chihiro n'était pas sûre de la signification de ce sourire mais elle avait le pressentiment qu'il n'annonçait rien de bon. "Oh non, je prends du retard !"

Kamaji retourna ventre à terre à son fourneau. Pendant sa discussion avec Chihiro, neuf nouveaux jetons de bains étaient arrivés.

"Désolée.", s'excusa Chihiro, "Je ne voulais pas te retarder."

Kamaji lui adressa un sourire rassurant. "Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ça valait le coup. Et encore, qu'est-ce que Yubaba pourrait bien me faire, me virer ? Ah, je suis son esclave. Eh ! Vous, bandes de fripouille, retournez au travail !"

Chihiro baissa les yeux et vit toutes les noiraudes sautiller joyeusement autour de ses pieds. Elle leur sourit. "Salut vous. Ça faisait longtemps."

Les noiraudes couinèrent joyeusement en retour.

"Eh, allez maintenant ! Nous avons des clients à satisfaire. Vous pourrez vous retrouver plus tard.", s'exclama sèchement Kamaji, mais lui-même semblait amusé.

Chihiro baissa à nouveau les yeux vers les noiraudes. "Allez-y, je reviendrai plus tard."

Les boules de suie rebondirent encore un peu entre les pieds de Chihiro avant de retourner chercher du charbon.

Chihiro se retourna vers Kamaji. "Hé, Kamaji, j'ai besoin de trouver Lin pour 'm'installer' comme l'a dit Yubaba."

Kamaji ricana. "C'est du Yubaba tout craché ; vouloir tout faire immédiatement." Plaisanta-t-il. "Eh bien, je suis sûr que si tu attends ici, Lin finira par passer tôt ou tard. Elle voudra être celle qui m'annoncera ton retour." La porte de la chaufferie s'ouvrit brusquement laissant passer en trombe une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bruns et vêtue en servante. "En parlant du loup.", commenta Kamaji.

Lin, comme tous les autres, était restée exactement la même que douze ans auparavant, excepté le fait qu'elle apparut bien plus expressive que par le passé. En cet instant, elle semblait emplie d'une immense joie et s'approcha du chauffagiste ne remarquant même pas Chihiro.

"Kamaji, tu as entendu la nouvelle ?", s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

"Hein ?"

"Ils disent que Sen est de retour !"

Kamaji prétendit ne pas être intéressé. "Ouais, je sais."

Le visage de Lin se décomposa. "Tu le sais ? Comment tu le sais ?"

Kamaji continua à travailler. "Parce qu'elle se tient juste derrière toi."

La tête de Lin se tourna si vite que son cou craqua. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit son amie perdue depuis si longtemps derrière elle.

"Bonjour Lin.", la salua Chihiro, "C'est bon de te rev-"

"SEN !", cria Lin enlaçant Chihiro, "Oh, ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! Au début, je croyais que tout le monde me faisait une blague, mais, en fait, tu es vraiment là ! Pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps pour revenir ? Tu nous as tous tellement manqués ! Comment allais-tu ? Mon dieu, Tu as tellement grandi ! Comme tu es jolie ! Tu restes pour combien de temps ?"

"Lin, ralentis. Je ne peux pas comprendre un seul mot de ce que tu dis.', rit Chihiro alors qu'elle essayait vainement se battre pour respirer. "Et tu peux me lâcher s'il-te-plaît, je ne peux plus respirer."

"Quoi ? Oh, désolée."

Elle laissa Chihiro s'échapper de sa prise mortelle.

"Je te jure, tu es la troisième personne qui me serre à me faire mourir, aujourd'hui.", grommela Chihiro, se massant le cou, raide.

Lin sourit et lui donna une bourrade dans le dos. "Oh ça va, tu vas bien. Tu es la fille la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontrée.", dit-elle, un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage. "Tu te souviens de cet esprit de rivière puant et du Sans-visage !"

Chihiro grimaça à ces souvenirs. "Comment pourrais-je oublier ce bon vieux temps ?"

"Tu ne peux pas.", dit Lin.

Chihiro acquiesça. "Et nous allons avoir bien plus de jours pour se faire de nouveaux souvenirs comme ceux-ci."

Le visage de Lin se décomposa. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?", ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, "Tu n'as pas resigné de contrat avec Yubaba, si ?"

Chihiro inclina la tête. "Si, pourquoi ?"

Lin se frappa la tête. "Oh, les gars, Haku ne va pas du tout aimer ça.", marmonna-t-elle.

Chihiro surprit son murmure. "Pourquoi ? Il ne sera pas heureux de me revoir ?", demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Lin sembla surprise que Chihiro pose une question aussi stupide. "Pas heureux, fou de joie !", s'exclama-t-elle, "Et même, c'est un euphémisme."

Chihiro était à présent perdue. "Alors, quel est le problème ?"

"Sen, sais-tu au moins tout ce qu'il a dû faire pour te libérer de ton contrat la dernière fois ?", demanda Lin, "Il a affronté Yubaba dans un état de rage tel qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Qui sait ce qu'il faudra faire cette fois pour te libérer de ton contrat ?"

Chihiro se détendit. C'était ça le problème ? Ce n'était rien. "Lin, je suis revenue de mon plein gré, et je voulais un nouveau contrat. Je suis ici pour de bon."

"HEIN !?", s'exclama Lin, totalement abasourdie. Même Kamaji eut l'air surpris. Les noiraudes se remirent à sauter joyeusement. "Tu es vraiment là pour de bon ?" Chihiro acquiesça et Lin cria de joie. "Ouais, Sen est revenue définitivement ! Sen est là pour de bon !"

Chihiro rit au comportement enfantin de son amie. "Je préférerais que tu m'appelles par mon vrai nom.", dit-elle.

Lin s'arrêta de danser sur place. "Oh, c'est vrai, désolée, Chihiro."

Chihiro balaya ses excuses de la main. "Pas de soucis. Alors, où est Haku ?"

Lin roula des yeux. "J'aurais dû le voir venir.", dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Chihiro. "Ton dragon est à sa rivière. Assez ironiquement, il est parti juste environ une heure avant que tu ne reviennes."

"Il y a une heure !", s'exclama Chihiro, "Grrr, évidemment ! Ça fait douze ans que j'attends de le revoir et lui il s'en va une heure avant que je n'arrive ici ! C'est incroyable !"

Lin gloussa. "Calme-toi, il est juste parti pour quelques jours."

"Quelques jours ! Quelques JOURS ! J'ai déjà attendu _douze ans !_ ", cria Chihiro, outragée. "Je ne peux pas attendre plus !"

Lin la prit dans ses bras gentiment. "Eh bien, à moins que tu ne saches où est sa rivière et comment y aller, il n'y a rien à y faire." Chihiro grogna et laissa tomber sa tête. "Eh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Pense à quel point il sera surpris quand il te verra ici."

Chihiro lui lança un regard meurtrier. "Il ne devrait pas être si surpris que ça compte tenu de la promesse qu'il m'a faite.", grogna-t-elle, "Ne tient-il jamais ses promesses ?"

 _'Oh oh'_ pensa Lin amusée. _'Haku va avoir des problèmes.'_ Ce sera amusant à voir. En y repensant, les dragons pouvaient être dangereux et elle ne tenait pas à ce que Haku lui en veuille d'avoir monté son humaine contre lui. "Non, normalement il tient toujours ses promesses."

Chihiro ricana. "Oh, je ne devais pas valoir la peine pour lui, alors.", fulmina-t-elle.

 _'Wow, elle lui en veut vraiment. Quoi qu'ait fait Haku, c'est vraiment mauvais.'_ , pensa Lin. "Je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait pas briser sa promesse.", assura-t-elle à l'humaine enragée. "Hum ... c'était quoi comme promesse de toute façon ?"

Chihiro s'assit à même le sol, croisant les bras et les jambes. "Il m'a dit qu'on se reverrait. Et ça fait douze ans maintenant !"

Lin lui fit un sourire forcé. "Eh bien... techniquement, il n'a pas brisé sa promesse. Vous allez vous revoir. Ça a juste pris un peu de temps."

Chihiro jeta un regard à Lin qui signifiait clairement qu'elle venait de dire exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Lin continua à sourire nerveusement. Peut-être que ce serait mieux de changer de sujet.

"Alors tu vas rester avec moi à nouveau ?", demanda-t-elle, "On pourra être cothurne comme la dernière fois ?"

Lin se relaxa quand Chihiro retrouva le sourire et dit "Seulement si ça ne te gêne pas d'avoir un humain puant à tes côtés."

Lin sourit, sincèrement cette fois. "Ah, cette odeur du monde humain sera partie d'ici quelques jours. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas," elle attrapa Chihiro par le cou, "Il n'y a pas moyen que tu puisses partir loin de moi !"

Chihiro gloussa. "Merci Lin. T'es une vraie pote."

"Oui, je sais."

Lin guida Chihiro jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre, qui n'était pas si nouvelle puisque c'était la même que douze ans auparavant. Lui trouver un uniforme ne fut pas une aussi grande corvée car Chihiro avait grandi.

"C'est une bonne chose que tu ne sois plus aussi petite.", commenta Lin alors qu'elle tendait à Chihiro de nouveaux vêtements, "Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de vêtements à la taille que tu faisais la dernière fois."

Chihiro plaça l'uniforme devant elle et se regarda dans le miroir. "Merci Lin, celui-là est parfait. C'est bon de voir que les choses n'ont pas trop changées par ici."

Lin ricana. "En fait, les choses ont un peu changé. Pour le mieux. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais avant que tu ne viennes, nous ne nous entendions pas très bien et Yubaba était réellement méchante avec nous tous. Maintenant, tout le monde semble bien s'entendre et Yubaba n'est plus aussi cruelle. Je pense que Bôh est celui qui a permis à Yubaba de s'adoucir. Il est vraiment sympa et veut que tout le monde s'entende bien."

Chihiro sourit, "Je n'avais pas pensé avoir eu un tel impact sur cet endroit."

"Et ce ne sont pas juste les bains.", continua Lin, "Beaucoup d'esprits n'apprécient pas les humains à cause de leur mépris de la nature, mais après t'avoir rencontrée, ils ne semblent plus avoir une image aussi négative des humains."

"Eh bien, c'est plutôt positif.", répliqua Chihiro, "Tous les êtres humains ne maltraitent pas la nature."

Lin acquiesça, "Ouais, je sais. Je pense que la plupart des esprits ne remarquent pas les humains à moins qu'ils ne coupent des arbres ou ce genre de choses."

Chihiro n'ajouta rien à ceci. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à quel point les humains étaient mal perçus par les esprits. Elle pensait que les esprits, enfin, la plupart d'entre eux, se croyaient supérieurs aux humains et ne les aimaient pas pour cette raison. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait ...

Les humains avaient une réelle tendance à détruire les forêts et les vallées pour construire toujours plus de maisons et d'autres choses "civilisées". Ils polluaient l'environnement et consommaient les ressources de la nature sans réflexion. Les esprits avaient, eux, une connexion spéciale avec la nature. Quand les humains détruisaient une certaine parcelle de terrain, c'était presque comme s'ils détruisaient une partie d'un esprit.

Le cœur de Chihiro sombra quand elle réalisa ce qui était arrivé à Haku. Sa rivière n'avait pas été à proprement parler détruite mais elle avait été bouchée à certains endroits de sorte qu'elle coulait maintenant sous terre, et cela pour construire des appartements. Cela avait grandement endommagé la rivière de Haku, l'empêchant de la trouver et par conséquent le rendant vulnérable au sort de Yubaba.

' _Pauvre Haku_ ', pensa-t-elle, ' _Et il m'aide quand même. Moi, une humaine, après ce que lui a fait mon espèce à lui et aux autres esprits. Oh Haku, je suis tellement désolée._ '

"Sen ! Sen ! La Terre à Sen ! Tu es là ? SEN !"

"Hein ?" fit Chihiro qui remarquait juste que Lin essayait d'attirer son attention, "Je suis désolée, quoi ?"

Lin secoua la tête, "Oh, rien. Tu avais juste l'air totalement ailleurs pendant quelques instants."

Chihiro lui fit un sourire forcé, "Je réfléchissais juste."

Lin eut un rictus diabolique, "Oh vraiment ? Et, à tout hasard, était-ce au sujet d'un certain dragon ?"

Chihiro rougit, "Oh, tais-toi ! Tu vas continuer de me torturer avec ça ?"

"On parie ?"

Chihiro grogna, "Tu ferais mieux de rester prudente, Lin. Je ne suis plus une petite fille que tu peux tyranniser comme ça."

"Je sais.", répondit Lin, "Eh ! Attends une minute ! Je ne t'ai jamais tyrannisée !"

Chihiro rit, "Je plaisante !"

"Bien.", dit Lin en roulant les yeux, "Viens, on doit finir de te préparer ou Yubaba va nous faire une crise de nerfs en trouvant qu'on néglige notre travail."

Chihiro inclina la tête, "On ne néglige rien, on parle juste un peu."

"Ouais, va dire ça à cette vieille chouette."

Cela prit environ dix minutes supplémentaires pour que Chihiro soit complètement installée dans sa nouvelle-ancienne chambre. Les deux femmes partagèrent un bon moment à rattraper les douze années qui venaient de passer. Chihiro expliqua tout à propos de ses tentatives pour revenir dans le monde des esprits et de ses échecs à chaque fois à cause de la fameuse porte qui restait obstinément fermée.

"Cette porte a sa propre conscience.", expliqua Lin, "On ne peut jamais prévoir quand elle va s'-"

"Sen ! Sen ! Où es-tu ?"

Lin grogna en se faisant interrompre. Elle ouvrit la porte pour trouver un crapaud semblant extrêmement nerveux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?", demanda-t-elle, "On parlait, là."

Le crapaud eut un rictus d'excuse, "Pardonnez-moi, mais Yubaba veut voir Sen immédiatement. Maître Bôh pique une crise et exige de te voir."

Lin soupira et regarda Chihiro, "Désolée Sen, il me semble qu'on va devoir reporter cette discussion à plus tard puisque sa majesté ne peut pas contrôler son propre fils."

Chihiro se contenta de sourire, "On aura bien assez de temps pour rattraper toutes ces années plus tard. On est partenaires, je te rappelle." Elle suivit le crapaud et sortit de la chambre. "Oh, et Lin, souviens toi que je préfère qu'on m'appelle par mon vrai prénom !"

Lin l'embrassa sur le front, "C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Désolée Se-Chihiro. Ça va me prendre quelque temps pour m'y faire, je t'ai appelée Sen pendant douze ans."

Chihiro hocha juste la tête et reprit son chemin vers le bureau de Yubaba. Elle se demandait ce que Bôh lui voulait, comme si elle ne savait pas déjà. Elle pouvait déjà l'entendre crier alors qu'elle atteignait à peine le heurtoir enchanté.

"Il était temps.", se plaint le heurtoir, "Ce gosse trop gâté me donne des migraines."

Chihiro croisa les bras et jeta un regard assassin au heurtoir, "Ce gosse est ton maître et mon ami. Et tu devrais choisir tes mots plus attentivement quand tu veux insulter quelqu'un qui est juste derrière la porte."

Le heurtoir se contenta de grogner et lui ouvrit la porte. Elle alla jusqu'au bureau de Yubaba ricanant à la vue de l'irritation clairement lisible sur le visage du heurtoir.

"Yubaba, c'est moi."

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée par elle-même, autorisant Chihiro à entrer. "Il était temps !", glapit Yubaba, "J'avais un déjà-vu du moment où le Sans-Visage voulait te voir."

Chihiro ignora le ton méprisant de la sorcière, "Alors, qu'est-ce que Bôh me veut ?"

Yubaba roula les yeux, "Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il veut jouer. Parfois, tout de même, il veut trop jouer."

Chihiro cligna des yeux, confuse. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Yubaba parler de manière négative de son fils de quelque manière que ce soit. Bôh tenait ordinairement la vieille sorcière dans le creux de sa main.

"Tu sais, Yubaba, parfois, tu le gâtes un peu trop.", commenta-t-elle.

Yubaba n'avait jusque-là pas jeté le moindre regard à Chihiro mais elle la fixait désormais les yeux grands ouverts, "Qu'as-tu dit ?", demanda-t-elle furieuse, "Tu m'accuses d'être une mauvaise mère ?"

La sorcière le prenait évidemment mal. Et était-ce juste son imagination ou Chihiro avait-elle vu des étincelles sortir de la bouche de Yubaba lorsqu'elle avait parlé ?

"Non, pas du tout.", répondit Chihiro, "Vous êtes une mère merveilleuse. Je disais juste que vous devriez lui faire comprendre que c'est vous le parent, pas lui."

Yubaba grimaça mais sembla se calmer, "Merci pour ce conseil parental, Sen, mais j'ai tout sous contrôle. Maintenant, vas-y et joue avec lui."

Chihiro se contenta de hausser les épaules, "Si vous le dites. Mais je préférerais être appelée par mon vrai prénom, Chihiro."

Elle obtint exactement la réponse qu'elle attendait. Yubaba eut l'air choquée que Chihiro se souvienne de son nom. "Comment... Comment... Comment as-tu fait ? Mais j'ai pris ..."

Chihiro rit car elle savait que cela énerverait la sorcière, "Je sais ce que vous avez fait, mais je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai écrit mon nom un peu plus tôt, comme ça, je peux m'en souvenir."

Elle entra dans la chambre de Bôh, laissant Yubaba avec la nouvelle. Une fois qu'elle en fut remise, Yubaba se rembrunit et se fit à elle-même "J'ai besoin de trouver un meilleur moyen de contrôler mes employés."

Chihiro entendit la remarque de Yubaba mais décida de l'ignorer. Elle était maintenant à égalité avec son employeuse.

Dans la salle de jeux, Bôh était invisible, mais Chihiro avait une assez bonne idée de là où il pouvait être. Elle avança vers la pile de coussins et d'animaux en peluche.

"Bôh ? Tu es là ?"

La tête du bébé géant jaillit de dessous la pile.

"Oui Sen, tu es venue pour jouer !"

Chihiro rit, "Et bien tu ne m'en n'as pas vraiment laissé le choix."

Bôh rampa hors des coussins et tendit à Chihiro un animal en peluche. "Jouons à quand nous avons battu le Sans-Visage.", dit-il joyeusement.

Ils jouèrent tous les deux pendant environ une heure avant que Bôh ne commence à être fatigué. L'heure de se coucher était dépassée depuis bien longtemps mais puisque c'était un bébé, il pouvait dormir quand il voulait et il n'y avait donc pas d'heure de coucher fixe.

"C'était amusant.", dit Bôh en grimpant dans son lit, "Je suis heureux d'avoir quelqu'un pour jouer avec moi. Mama travaille d'habitude et je ne peux jouer qu'avec Yu-bird et les têtes rebondissantes de Mama."

Chihiro gloussa alors qu'elle bordait Bôh, "J'étais très heureuse de pouvoir jouer avec toi."

Elle se retourna pour partir mais Bôh n'avait pas encore fini de parler, "Eh, Sen ?"

"Ouais ?"

"Quand tu auras des enfants avec Haku, je pourrais être leur grand frère ?", demanda-t-il innocemment.

Chihiro sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Elle était sûre que son visage était rouge comme une tomate. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle discussion.

"Euh ... Bôh, c'est euh ... bien ..."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?", demanda Bôh.

Chihiro ne savait pas comment lui expliquer la situation, "Eh bien, tu vois, ça ne marchera pas entre nous."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je suis une humaine et que c'est un esprit."

"Et alors ?"

"Alors, euh ..." Chihiro n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle savait que ça ne marcherait jamais entre Haku et elle. Les humains et les esprits n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, c'était pour ça que leurs mondes étaient séparés. Mais alors, pourquoi l'avait-elle tant attendu ? Espérait-elle que l'impossible survienne ?

"Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ?", redemanda Bôh.

"Eh bien ... C'est juste qu'il ne m'aime pas comme ça.", dit-elle, exposant simplement ce qu'elle pensait être vrai.

Bôh secoua la tête. "Bien sûr que si, il t'aime !", assura-t-il joyeusement, "Il ressent la même chose que toi, tu ressens pour lui !"

Chihiro souhaitait que cela soit vrai, mais ça ne semblait vraiment pas possible. "Non, Bôh, Je suis juste une humaine qui s'est perdue dans le monde des esprits."

"Non, c'est pas ça !", glapit-il, semblant en colère, "Tu es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir. Tu nous as tous aidé. Tu m'as fait sortir de ma chambre et tu m'as fait rencontrer Tatie Zeniba. Tu as rendu son nom à Haku. Tu as fait réaliser à de nombreux esprits que les humains n'étaient pas tous des méchants. On t'aime tous, Sen ! Tu n'es pas juste une humaine. Tu es notre meilleure amie. Tu es l'une d'entre nous."

Chihiro fut décontenancée par le discours du bébé. Elle lui sourit, "Bôh, tu es vraiment bien plus malin que tous les bébés que j'ai rencontrés."

Bôh rit, "Ah oui ? Et quand vois-tu des bébés de trois cent-sept ans dans le monde des humains ?"

La bouche de Chihiro s'ouvrit en grand, "Tu as ... Tu as ... Tu as ..."

Bôh hocha la tête, "Ouaip, mais j'ai décidé de rester un bébé. Je préfère ça. C'est bien plus amusant. Je ne voulais pas être un adulte. Je veux rester un bébé pour toujours ! Ouais !"

Chihiro se gratta la tête. "Eh bien je suppose que tu peux choisir l'âge que tu veux avoir. Je regrette de ne pas avoir ce luxe.", dit-elle. Elle devint soudainement curieuse à propos de quelque chose, "Et, Bôh, quel âge a ta maman ?"

Bôh réfléchit une minute, "Je ne suis pas sûr. Je sais seulement qu'elle a plus de quatre-vingt mille ans."

"Quatre-vingt mille !", s'écria Chihiro, "Wow ; c'est vieux."

Bôh haussa les épaules, "L'âge n'a pas d'importance chez les esprits."

Juste par curiosité, Chihiro demanda, "Quel âge avait ton père ?"

Bôh haussa à nouveau les épaules, "Sais pas. Je l'ai jamais rencontré. Un jour, j'ai entendu Mama dire qu'elle et Papa avaient eu un coup d'un soir. C'est quoi ?"

Chihiro redevint rouge, "Euh, c'est quelque chose que je te dirai quand ... oh ..." Elle allait dire 'quand tu seras plus âgé' mais cette excuse ne pouvait pas être utilisée avec lui. "En fait, euh ... Tu ne sais pas ?"

Bôh secoua la tête, "Je sais que ça a avoir avec faire des bébés, mais je ne sais même pas ça. D'où viennent les bébés Sen ?"

Chihiro grogna. Elle était juste en train de s'enfoncer de plus en plus. "En fait Bôh, il n'y a que ta maman qui peut répondre à ces questions, je n'y suis pas autorisée. Il est écrit dans la loi que seuls les parents peuvent parler de ça à leurs enfants. Tu devras demander ça à ta maman."

Bôh hocha la tête. "Ah, d'accord. Bonne nuit Sen."

"Bonne nuit Bôh !"

Elle ferma la porte et retourna dans le bureau de Yubaba. La vieille sorcière écrivait assise à son bureau. Elle leva la tête quand Chihiro entra.

"Vous avez fini tous les deux ?", demanda-t-elle.

Chihiro hocha la tête, "Oui, je vais me coucher."

Yubaba agita la tête en retour, "Très bien, bonne nuit."

Une fois que Chihiro fut à la porte, elle se retourna vers Yubaba et dit, "Oh, et Bôh a une question pour vous."

Sur cette parole, elle quitta la pièce au pas de course. Yubaba cligna des yeux, pleine de confusion avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son fils.

"Oui, mon chéri, tu avais quelque chose à demander à maman ?", dit-elle.

Bôh acquiesça, "Oui, Sen a dit que tu me dirais d'où venaient les bébés et qu'est-ce que c'était qu'un coup d'un soir."

Yubaba se tint stupéfaite sur le pas de la porte alors que les mots de Bôh faisaient leur chemin dans sa tête. Son cri put être entendu jusqu'à l'extérieur des bains.

"SEN !"

 **(A/N: Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre, surtout la fin. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Haku sera bientôt là. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, laissez-moi plein de reviews.")**

 **...**

 **Et voilà ! Désolée encore pour ce délais interminable ! Merci beaucoup de continuer à suivre cette histoire ! Et maintenant : à vos reviews !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Le Client enragé

**Chapitre 5 : Le client enragé**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on a un peu d'action et on se replonge vraiment dans l'univers ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, mais soyez patients ce qu'on attend tous arrive bientôt ^^**

 **...**

 **(A/N : J'ai vraiment essayé d'uploader avant les vacances de Noël. Ça a été difficile car j'avais mes examens cette semaine. Peu importe, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez tous.)**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Chapitre 5 : Le client enragé**

"Sen, je veux dire, Chihiro, réveille-toi !"

"Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui.", marmonna Chihiro, plus endormie qu'éveillée.

Lin soupira. C'était le premier jour de travail de Chihiro depuis son retour, sans compter la veille donc, et la jeune fille paraissait encore épuisée de la nuit précédente. Elle aurait bien voulu lui laisser faire la grasse matinée, mais Yubaba, bien qu'elle se soit adoucie, était encore très stricte.

Soudain, elle eut une idée. "Se -zut enfin- Chihiro, Haku est ici.", murmura-t-elle.

Chihiro se redressa d'un coup, les sens en alerte. "Hein ! Quoi ? Où ? Quand est-il arrivé ? Où est-il ?", dit-elle.

Lin gloussa. "Calme toi, jeune fille. J'ai juste dit ça pour te réveiller."

Chihiro mit un moment à réaliser les dernières paroles de Lin, puis son visage s'assombrit et afficha un air fatigué et ennuyé. "Ne fais pas ça.", murmura-t-elle alors que le sommeil commença à la rappeler à lui.

Elle se rallongea et tira les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête. Lin soupira à nouveau et opta pour une approche plus directe. Elle attrapa les couvertures et les tira entièrement hors du lit.

"Eh !", cria Chihiro alors que la chaleur la quittait.

Lin ricana, "Allez, on a des clients."

Chihiro fit la moue. "Mais Bôh m'a tenue éveillée tard la nuit dernière.", se plaignit-elle.

Lin haussa les épaules, "Va dire ça à Yubaba."

Chihiro grogna, "D'accord, je me lève."

Finalement, quand Chihiro fut prête, les bains étaient déjà remplis de clients. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi pour que tous soient déjà si vite occupés ? Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête de demander à Lin quand ouvraient les bains.

Yubaba était en train de parler au majordome qui accueillait les clients, en même temps qu'il écoutait le discours de la sorcière. Quand elle aperçut Chihiro qui entrait :

"Sen, comme c'est gentil de te joindre à nous.", dit-elle sur un ton assez grincheux.

Chihiro la fixa. "Eh bien, la prochaine fois, ne laissez pas Bôh me garder éveillée aussi longtemps.", fulmina-t-elle.

Yubaba grogna, "Hé bien, tu as besoin d'un rappel sur le fonctionnement des bains, ou bien tu t'en souviens encore après douze ans ?"

Chihiro continua de la fixer. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de comment les choses marchaient dans les bains et, même si ce n'avait pas été le cas elle n'aurait certainement pas donné la satisfaction à la vieille sorcière de lui demander de l'aide.

"Ça ira.", assura-t-elle, "Je demanderai à Lin si j'ai besoin d'aide."

Yubaba la fixa à son tour. "Ça devrait aller donc. Oh, d'ailleurs, merci d'avoir attisée la curiosité de Bôh la nuit dernière. Il avait _tant_ de questions pour moi."

Chihiro ne put pas se retenir, elle explosa de rire. Le majordome, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elles parlaient, eut l'air complètement perplexe.

"Je suis désolée.", dit-elle, "Il m'a demandé et je me suis dit que ce serait mieux si c'était vous qui lui répondiez."

"Je ne pensais pas lui dire !", mugit Yubaba, "Quelqu'un qui décide de rester un bébé pour toujours n'a pas à savoir ces choses-là !"

Chihiro haussa les épaules. "Il peut décider de devenir un adolescent pour quelques temps. Dans ce cas, il aura besoin de savoir ces choses-là."

"Non, il ne le fera pas. Parce qu'il a déjà essayé et qu'il a décidé de rester un bébé !"

"Calmez-vous.", dit Chihiro. Aucune des deux n'avaient remarqué que la foule les regardait. "Tout le monde a besoin de parler de 'ça' tôt ou tard."

La bouche du majordome s'ouvrit en grand. "Euh, m'dame, voulez-vous que je parte ?", demanda-t-il, ou plutôt supplia-t-il.

Yubaba et Chihiro remarquèrent alors brusquement qu'elles avaient _cette_ conversation au milieu d'une pièce bondée et rougirent d'embarras.

"Non, on en a fini pour maintenant.", dit la sorcière, "Sen, tu dois laver le grand bain aujourd'hui."

"Le grand bain !", s'exclama Chihiro. La dernière fois qu'elle avait dû le faire, c'était il y a douze ans et il avait été re-sali juste quelques minutes après qu'elle ait fini. Le grand bain n'avait rien d'amusant à laver. "Vous me donnez ce boulot juste à cause de la conversation que nous venons d'avoir au sujet de Bôh."

Yubaba ricana. "Pourquoi voudrais-je faire une chose pareille ?", gloussa-t-elle, " Tu es celle qui voulait tant récupérer son boulot."

Chihiro grogna de frustration comme Yubaba se retournait pour partir. "Je vais dire à Bôh que vous me harcelez !", cria-t-elle à la sorcière qui fuyait.

Yubaba ricana, "Tu peux toujours essayer. Mais en attendant, commence à récurer. Et puisque Lin insiste pour être ta partenaire, elle peut t'aider."

Finalement, Lin ne fut pas du tout contente de leur tâche.

"Tu attires encore plus les problèmes qu'avant.", grogna-t-elle.

Chihiro ne put que faire une grimace contrite. "Elle essaie juste de se venger pour l'avoir obligé à parler à Bôh.", dit-elle.

Lin bougonna, "Eh bien, la prochaine fois, réfléchis avant d'ennuyer cette vieille chouette."

Chihiro continua de grimacer, "Désolée, mais ce n'est pas si mal. C'est comme notre premier boulot à toute les deux."

Lin roula des yeux, "Ça ne pourrait pas être pire."

Elle se trompait tellement.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Deux esprits se dirigeaient vers les bains. Ils ressemblaient tous les deux fortement à des montagnes. Le premier était vraiment grand et avait un corps fait de roche. Sa poitrine et ses mains étaient couvertes de verdure, qui en s'approchant s'avérait être de l'herbe. Il avait une longue barbe verte et le sommet de son crâne était pointu et couvert de neige.

Cet esprit supportait le second, qui lui ressemblait, hormis le fait qu'il était plus petit et plus rond. Ce second esprit semblait souffrir énormément et également en colère après quelque chose. Il était à bout de souffle comme s'il était épuisé et c'était peut-être le cas.

"On y est presque.", dit le plus grand au petit esprit, "Tu te sentiras bien mieux après ça."

Le plus petit assassina l'autre du regard. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies traîné jusqu'à ce trou paumé.", persifla-t-il.

"Ce 'trou paumé' sont les meilleurs bains de la contrée.", lui assura le plus grand.

Le plus petit gémit de douleur et se prit le ventre. "Tu n'as aucune idée de la douleur que je ressens.", gémit-il.

"Accroche-toi. Cet endroit va faire des miracles pour toi."

"Il y a intérêt !"

Ils entrèrent dans les bains. Le majordome les accueillit comme il le faisait pour chaque invité. "Bonjour."

Le plus grand des deux esprits hocha la tête en retour mais l'autre ne se montra pas aussi amical. "Non, ce n'est pas un bon jour."

Le majordome recula, "Oh, je suis désolé."

Le plus grand jeta un regard mauvais à son compagnon, "Ne faites pas attention à lui. Il ne se sent pas bien à cause du temps."

"Tais-toi !", cria le plus petit.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec tous ces cris ?", demanda Yubaba en entrant dans la salle.

Le plus petit lui lança un regard meurtrier, "Personne ne crie, vieille chouette !"

Yubaba recula d'un pas. Elle avait déjà compris qu'il ne fallait pas embêter l'esprit, "Au temps pour moi. Je vais vous envoyer mes meilleurs employés pour prendre soin de vous. Lin ! Sen !"

Toutes les deux se précipitèrent dans le hall alors qu'elles étaient encore trempées et couvertes de mousse de savon.

"Oui m'dame ?", demanda Lin, essayant d'atténuer la colère dans sa voix. " Nous étions en train de nettoyer le grand bain comme vous l'aviez demandé."

Yubaba ignora la remarque impertinente de Lin, "Nous avons deux esprits montagneux qui ont besoin de votre aide. Sen, tu t'occupes du plus petit. Et fais attention, il est de très mauvaise humeur."

Chihiro grogna, "Pourquoi êtes-vous en encore en train de vous en prendre à moi ? D'accord vous avez eu une conversation embarrassante avec votre fils, mais surmontez-le."

"Maintenant !", siffla Yubaba.

Chihiro et Lin s'approchèrent des deux esprits. Le plus petit jeta un méchant regard à Chihiro, "Une humaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'une humaine fait ici ?"

Chihiro lui fit un sourire forcé, "Suivez-moi monsieur, je vais vous préparer votre bain."

"Peu importe. Laisse-moi !", il se débarrassa du support de son ami et suivi Chihiro.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au bain, l'esprit grommela, semblant à la fois en colère et souffrant. Chihiro se demandait ce qui n'allait pas.

"Monsieur, est-ce que tout va bien ?", demanda-t-elle.

"Ça va !", siffla l'esprit, "C'est juste que je ne me sens pas si bien. Et je n'ai pas besoin que des humains puants s'inquiètent pour moi."

"Si vous le dites."

Chihiro se sentait frustrée par l'attitude de l'esprit. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Parce qu'il était malade ? Les esprits pouvaient donc tomber malade ?

"Voilà votre bain, monsieur."

"Je le vois bien ! Poussez-vous du chemin !", s'emporta l'esprit passant devant elle et s'enfonçant dans le bain. "Ah, ça fait du bien."

Chihiro lui offrit un autre sourire forcé, "Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?"

L'esprit haussa les épaules. Chihiro vit une vague de vapeur sortir de son nez," Je n'ai besoin de rien venant d'un humain !"

Chihiro s'inclina devant lui, "Très bien, monsieur. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez et je serai ravie de vous l'obtenir."

Elle se tourna pour partir mais l'esprit l'arrêta, "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là de toute façon ? Pourquoi ne retournez vos pas d'où vous venez ?"

Chihiro était sérieusement en train de perdre patience. Elle se retourna vers l'esprit, essayant de garder un visage neutre, "C'est ici que je me sens chez moi."

L'esprit commença à rire. Des étincelles émanèrent alors de sa bouche, "Les humains ne sont pas ici chez eux. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils disparaissent ? Ton genre n'apporte que des problèmes."

"Ce n'est pas vrai !", cria Chihiro malgré elle.

"Oh, non ? Eh bien, cela me prouve que tu n'es pas différente des autres humains. Pendant des années, j'ai observé les humains détruire les terres autour de ma montagne. Et maintenant, je souffre."

Chihiro sentit sa colère diminuer un peu, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je peux peut-être aider."

L'esprit se laissa aller en arrière. "Tu ne peux pas aider. Personne ne peut."

Était-ce son imagination ou faisait-il beaucoup plus chaud dans la pièce ? "Pourquoi ne pourrais-je rien y faire ? Dites-moi juste ce qui ne va pas !"

L'esprit la regarda d'un air suspicieux. Il avait presque l'air curieux, "Pourquoi cela te préoccuperait-il ?"

"Tous les humains ne sont pas cruels et destructeurs", dit-elle, "Je veux juste vous aider. Je n'aime pas voir souffrir quelqu'un comme ça. Laissez-moi vous aider."

L'esprit sembla l'évaluer pendant un moment. "Bien. Mais je ne vois pas quel bien cela pourrait-il me faire." Il porta ses mains massives à sa tête. "J'ai la plus grosse migraine que j'ai jamais eu, tout mon corps en souffre, c'est comme si j'allais être malade, et je brûle." Il commença à tousser, évacuant de la fumée pendant le processus. "Et ça empire."

Chihiro avala sa salive. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour soulager l'esprit. "Accrochez-vous, je serai bientôt de retour." Elle quitta rapidement la pièce et commença à courir à travers les bains. "Yubaba ! Yubaba ! Yubaba !"

Trouver la sorcière lui prit tout juste une minute, cette dernière n'était pas du tout contente de l'agitation que Chihiro provoquait. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?", demanda-t-elle, "Tu déranges les clients."

Chihiro s'arrêta et reprit sa respiration. "Yubaba, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas avec l'esprit montagneux. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais il en souffre vraiment."

Yubaba eut l'air confus pendant un moment, puis elle secoua la tête et dit, "Bien, où est-il ?"

Chihiro la conduisit jusqu'à l'esprit. Il allait encore moins bien qu'il y avait deux minutes. Son corps entier tremblait et l'eau dans laquelle il était se vaporisait.

"Oh mon dieu !", s'exclama Yubaba quand elle vit l'esprit.

"Je vous l'avais dit !", s'écria Chihiro.

La conversation des deux femmes fit lever les yeux de l'esprit vers elles. "Humaine ! Que m'as-tu fait ? Je me sens encore plus mal !"

Son corps recommença à trembler. Chihiro courut jusqu'à lui pour voir si elle pouvait l'aider. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bi- AÏE !"

En touchant la peau rocheuse de l'esprit elle s'était cruellement brûlée. Elle perdit son équilibre et faillit tomber dans l'eau, ce qui était une très mauvaise idée car elle commençait à bouillir.

"J'ai mal !", cria l'esprit, "Je brûle ! Je brûle ! Faites que ça s'arrête !"

Chihiro se tourna vers Yubaba pour avoir des instructions mais même la vieille sorcière n'était pas sûre de la marche à suivre. Elle se tourna rapidement et hurla aussi fort que possible, "Que chacun qui ne s'occupa pas en ce moment d'un client, vienne ici maintenant !" Elle se retourna vers Chihiro et l'esprit souffrant et flotta jusqu'à eux, "Monsieur, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. Peut-être puis-je utiliser un sort qui- "

"ATCHOUM !"

L'esprit éternua droit sur le visage ridé de Yubaba. La sorcière battit en retraite, couverte de ce qui ressemblait à de la neige. Elle essuya son visage et eut l'air très en colère contre l'esprit. Il respirait péniblement et profondément, du feu émanant de la bouche à chaque expiration.

"M'dame, nous sommes là.", dit l'un des employés, "Que se passe-t-il ?"

Yubaba ne répondit pas. Elle leva la main et essuya à nouveau la 'morve' de son visage. "De la cendre ?", murmura-t-elle, regardant la substance blanche floconneuse.

L'esprit montagneux eut l'air sur le point de vomir. Son corps entier fumait. "Il fait si chaud.", marmonna-t-il, il n'avait maintenant plus la force de crier.

Les yeux de Yubaba continuèrent à faire des aller-retours entre l'esprit et la cendre dans sa main. "De la cendre.", répéta-t-elle, "Cela pourrait-il être ?"

Elle regarda à nouveau l'esprit et Chihiro qui essayait de l'aider. L'esprit bascula brusquement en avant et agrippa le bord du bassin. Le rebord noircit et brûla à son contact. Les yeux de Yubaba s'agrandirent soudainement quand elle réalisa ce qui se passait.

"Sen ! Ecarte-toi de lui !", cria-t-elle paniquée, "Ce n'est pas un esprit montagneux, c'est un esprit volcanique sur le point d'entrer en éruption !"

L'esprit vomit soudain sur le sol, seulement ce n'était pas du vomi qui sortit de sa bouche mais de la lave.

"Arrêtez ça !", supplia-t-il.

"Son volcan doit entrer en éruption pour la première fois.", dit Yubaba, "Son sommet va être arraché !"

"Ma tête !", hurla l'esprit, "Mon ventre !"

Le corps de l'esprit virait à une couleur plus sombre comme s'il brûlait, ce qui était exactement ce qui se passait d'ailleurs. De larges fissures oranges et brillantes commencèrent à apparaître sur sa peau rocheuse. La souffrance était inimaginable. Il était en train de devenir un esprit volcanique officiellement.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Très loin, dans le monde des humains, les habitants d'un village couraient en tous sens paniqués, ce qu'ils pensaient être une montagne, vibrait et tremblait secouant le sol. Le sommet du volcan était sur le point de commencer à cracher du feu et cela détruirait probablement le village entier.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Le seul dans le monde des esprits qui aurait pu savoir ce que l'éruption du volcan allait causer, souffrait à ce moment-là bien trop pour le remarquer ou même s'en préoccuper. Sa transformation était intense et bien plus douloureuse que ce que tous, humains comme esprits, pourraient supporter.

"Chaud ! Chaud ! Chaud !", cria-t-il, "Je ne peux pas le supporter !"

"Tenez bon, Je vais vous apporter plus d'eau.", cria Chihiro, remarquant par la même occasion que le bassin était à moitié vide. Elle courut rapidement jusqu'à un employé des bains. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a des jetons de bains ?"

"Hein ? Oh, j'en ai un.", répondit un esprit.

Chihiro l'attrapa, l'arracha de la main de l'esprit et retourna en quatrième vitesse près du bassin.

"Sen, reviens ici !", cria Yubaba, "C'est trop dangereux pour un être humain ! Il entre en éruption pour la première fois ! Il ne peut pas se contrôler !"

"Alors, c'est à l'un d'entre vous de le faire !", hurla Chihiro. Ni Yubaba, ni aucun esprit ne bougea. "C'est ce que je pensais !"

Elle revint rapidement à l'endroit où les jetons de bains pouvaient être envoyé à Kamaji. La cordelette se déroula et se tendit au-dessus du bassin, prête à répandre l'eau. Chihiro allait tirer la ficelle quand brusquement l'esprit volcanique pris feu.

"AU FEU !", cria-t-il, "CA BRÛLE !"

"Tenez bon !", cria Chihiro, "J'y suis presque !"

Elle essaya d'atteindre la cordelette mais pour ce faire elle devait se rapprocher de l'esprit en flammes ...

"Reste loin de moi !", s'exclama-t-il.

"Vous avez besoin d'aide !", lui cria Chihiro en retour.

"Folle d'humaine que tu es, tu vas te tuer ! AHHHH !"

Le sommet du crâne de l'esprit pulsait de manière visible et luisait d'une couleur orangée telle des braises. Des larmes acides roulèrent le long de ses joues.

Chihiro vint aussi près de l'esprit qu'elle le pouvait sans se brûler elle-même. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la ficelle et elle tira. L'eau commença à couler, se répandant sur l'esprit et éteignant les flammes, soulageant ainsi grandement sa souffrance, même si elle persistait encore.

"Je ... n'en ... peux ... plus ...", gémit l'esprit.

Chihiro ne savait pas quoi faire de plus. "Dites-moi ce que je peux faire d'autre pour vous !', s'exclama-t-elle.

"VAS T'EN LOIN DE MOI !", hurla l'esprit, l'écartant d'un revers de sa main rocheuse géante, qui, heureusement n'était plus en flammes.

Chihiro battit en retraite alors que l'esprit poussait un dernier cri d'agonie avant que le sommet de son crâne n'explose. Un souffle de flammes et de lave jaillit de l'ouverture, se répandant dans les bains et brûlant tout sur son passage. L'esprit hurla encore alors que toute sa douleur s'apaisait enfin et il coula lentement dans l'eau.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde des humains, le sommet du volcan avait finalement lui aussi éclaté. Une rivière de lave coulait sur son côté, se dirigeant droit vers le village. Les villageois n'avaient nulle part où aller. Ils allaient sans aucun doute être brûlés vifs.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Dans les bains, le flot de lave poursuivait son chemin destructeur, semblant inarrêtable. L'eau dans laquelle l'esprit volcanique se baignait avait viré au noir et se remettait à bouillir. Cela ressemblait à du bitume relâchant un flux de flammes dont Yubaba se plaindrait assurément plus tard, râlant sur le prix des réparations qu'il ne manquerait pas d'y avoir à faire. Lentement, quelque chose commença à émerger de l'épaisse boue noire. L'esprit se leva, couvert de la tête aux pieds par la substance noire. Les yeux rouges luisants brillaient à travers la boue pendant que le feu continuait de sortir de sa tête.

L'esprit éleva les bras vers son volcan, usant de ses pouvoirs spirituels pour établir le contact.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

La lave approchait de la ville. Elle était à moins de mille cinq cents mètres quand le flot le stoppa soudainement. C'était comme si une barrière invisible avait été placée devant. Lentement, la lave se sépara en deux et commença à couler sur la gauche et sur la droite du village. Les deux flots de lave tracèrent leur chemin autour du village et se rencontrèrent à nouveau de l'autre côté, après quoi ce même flot continua à couler jusque dans le fond de la vallée. La population observa le phénomène, émerveillée, leur maison et leur vie sauvées par ce qui semblait être des forces surnaturelles. S'ils avaient su que c'était justement ce qui venait de se passer ...

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Pendant ce temps dans les bains, l'éruption commençait à se calmer puis elle finit par totalement s'arrêter. L'esprit volcanique, toujours couvert de cendre noire et humide, baissa lentement les bras et se laissa couler sous l'eau.

Pas un bruit n'émanait de la foule silencieuse, incertaine de la fin du danger. Chihiro fut la première à bouger. Elle s'approcha lentement du bassin et regarda la boue noire qui produisait maintenant de petites bulles.

"Monsieur, comment allez-vous ?", demanda-t-elle prudemment.

L'eau cendreuse recommença à produire des bulles. Puis soudain, quelque chose jaillit de la boue, en envoyant partout alentour. L'esprit volcanique plana dans l'air, toute souffrance l'ayant quitté. Il était magnifiquement métamorphosé. Son corps était maintenant fort et musclé. Il était toujours fait de roche, mais elle était désormais noircie et brûlée, de plus elle possédait aussi des fissures luisantes et orangées. Son crâne avait maintenant un cratère admirable d'où s'écoulait de la lave qui faisait office de chevelure à l'esprit.

Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Chihiro, la regardant avec des yeux qui ressemblaient, ou étaient réellement, de la lave. "Ma souffrance est partie.", déclara-t-il, avec une voix plus profonde et puissante qu'avant sa transformation. "De même, pour ma colère. Ma transformation est complète. Humaine, je ne peux pas te remercier assez pour ton aide. Tu as allégé ma peine du mieux que tu pouvais et tu m'as donné la force de surmonter cette première éruption."

Chihiro sourit, nerveuse. "Euh, pas de problème.", dit-elle, "Heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider. Euh, vous n'allez pas avoir à souffrir comme ça, à chaque éruption, si ?"

L'esprit secoua la tête, "Non, c'était juste pour la première éruption car mon volcan avait besoin d'évacuer son sommet. Et en parlant de mon volcan, il aurait détruit un village humain si je n'avais rien fait. Humaine, tu m'as montré qu'il pouvait y avoir du bon dans l'humanité. C'est pourquoi j'ai épargné le village."

Chihiro s'inclina, "Merci monsieur. Je suis soulagée que vous alliez bien."

L'esprit inclina la tête dans sa direction, "J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Mais d'abord, je devrais soigner les lésions que je t'ai causées."

L'esprit leva sa main et la plaça sur la tête de Chihiro. La brûlure qu'elle s'était faite en touchant l'esprit alors en éruption fut complètement soignée, ne laissant pas même la moindre cicatrice.

"Voilà qui est fait.", dit l'esprit, "Et maintenant, pour ta récompense."

"Oh, ce n'est pas nécessaire."

"Mais si.", insista l'esprit.

Les flammes de sa tête se mirent à brûler plus vivement. Quelque chose émergea du cratère de sa tête. C'était une gemme rouge et brillante qui semblait émettre une légère lumière. Elle flotta jusqu'à Chihiro. Elle eut l'air hésitant comme la gemme venait de sortir du feu.

"Cela ne te blessera pas, jeune fille.", lui dit-il, "Prends-la."

Chihiro la prit. La gemme était chaude au toucher, et Chihiro fut sûre à ce moment qu'elle ne serait même jamais froide.

"Merci monsieur.", murmura Chihiro, complètement sous le charme de l'objet.

"Tu l'as mérité.", répondit l'esprit, "Je vais maintenant devoir partir. Merci pour ta gentillesse."

L'esprit sortit de la pièce, s'inclinant devant Yubaba et les autres esprits sur son chemin. La vieille sorcière ne savait pas quoi dire, elle énonça alors simplement ce qui lui vint à l'esprit "Merci, revenez nous voir."

"Chihiro !", Lin se fraya à coups de coude un chemin à travers la foule et rejoint son amie. "J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Ne refais jamais, jamais, JAMAIS ça !"

Chihiro esquissa un sourire en guise d'excuse, "D'accord, je ne recommencerai pas, promis."

Lin remarqua la gemme brillante dans sa main, "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Chihiro regarda la gemme, "Oh, c'est ..."

La gemme lui fut soudain arrachée des mains par Yubaba.

"AH !", cria la vieille sorcière, regardant la gemme d'un œil mauvais, "Je n'y crois pas ! Un rubis de feu ! Sen, as-tu la moindre idée de la valeur d'un objet pareil !"

Chihiro n'en n'avait aucune, "Euh ... beaucoup ?"

"Un vrai rubis de feu ?", demanda Lin, aussi surprise que Yubaba.

Yubaba vit Lin et les autres esprits contempler avidement la gemme, elle la rangea donc vite fait dans sa poche. "Je savais que te réembaucher était une bonne idée !", déclara-t-elle, "Mais ne te remets pas en danger comme ça. Tu m'as bien comprise ?"

Chihiro ricana. "Contente de voir que vous vous en préoccupez.", dit-elle d'un air suffisant.

Yubaba pris le parti d'ignorer ce commentaire. "Pour ce travail rondement mené, je t'accorde le reste de ta journée. Les autres, nettoyez-moi ça."

Il y eut des ronchonnements parmi les esprits. Lin donna un petit coup de coude à Chihiro et lui sourit. "De retour depuis un jour et tu es déjà la préférée de Yubaba."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Dans la soirée, Chihiro s'était assise sur le balcon, le regard dans le vague, pensant à un certain esprit de rivière.

"Encore en train de rêvasser à propos de ton dragon ?"

Chihiro n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui lui avait parlé. "Chérie, tu adores me taper sur les nerfs, je me trompe ?"

Lin rit et s'assit à côté d'elle. "C'est drôle de te taquiner. Ne le prends pas personnellement. Oh, d'ailleurs, bien joué avec l'esprit tout à l'heure."

Chihiro ricana, "Pourquoi on dirait que c'est toujours moi qui tombe sur les clients les plus problématiques ? D'abord ça a été l'esprit d'une rivière qui avait été bouché par des ordures, puis Haku a été maudit par Zeniba, et puis il y a eu le Sans-Visage qui est devenu fou et a commencé à engloutir des gens, et aujourd'hui j'ai eu un esprit volcanique qui a eu sa première éruption."

Lin rit. "Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de compter.", dit-elle, "Mais tu t'en es sortie à chaque fois. Tu es une pro et tu n'as même pas tant d'ancienneté que ça."

Chihiro haussa les épaules, "J'espère juste ne pas avoir de client aussi difficile à chaque fois."

"Avec la chance que tu as, tu auras sans doute à traiter avec les esprits les plus difficiles de ce monde.", la taquina Lin.

"Avec la chance que j'ai, je vais avoir cet esprit pour client.", répondit Chihiro.

"Hein ? Quel client ?"

Chihiro désigna un point au loin, "Ce client."

Lin regarda un large objet en mouvement dans la direction que Chihiro indiquait et rit.

"Chihiro, ce n'est pas un esprit.", dit-elle en riant, "C'est le château ambulant. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du château ambulant ?"

"Humaine.", répondit platement Chihiro en se désignant, rappelant une évidence à Lin.

"Ah, c'est vrai.", dit Lin, se frappant la tête se sentant bête par son oubli. "Désolée."

"Non, t'inquiète. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses de ce monde que j'ignore."

Lin grogna, "Ma fille, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal pour ça. J'ai quatre mille cent quarante-six ans et je ne sais pas tout de ce monde non plus."

Chihiro regarda Lin, surprise. "Wow, tu as vraiment plus de quatre mille ans ! On dirait que tu en as vingt."

Lin gloussa, "C'est parce que j'ai choisi de garder l'apparence de cet âge. Et du coup, tu as quel âge, toi ?"

"Vingt-deux.", répondit Chihiro, "Plutôt jeune par rapport à toi."

Lin balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main, "Nan, l'âge ne compte pas dans ce monde. Je veux dire, regarde Bôh. Il a quoi, trois cents, trois cent-vingt ans."

"Trois cent-sept.", précisa Chihiro.

"C'est ça, et c'est toujours un bébé. Certains esprits oublient même quel âge ils ont. C'est ce qui arrive quand on vit éternellement."

"Je suppose.", fit Chihiro tristement.

Lin capta la tristesse transparaissant dans sa voix et réalisa tout de suite son erreur, "Oh Sen, euh je voulais dire, Chihiro, je ne voulais pas te faire comprendre quoi que ce soit de particulier."

Chihiro réussit à esquisser un faible sourire, "C'est bon."

Lin secoua la tête, "Non, ce n'est pas bon. J'ai oublié que les humains avaient toujours l'idée de la mort au-dessus d'eux."

Chihiro ne voulait pas parler de sa mortalité. "On essaie juste de ne pas y penser et de profiter du moment présent. Si j'arrive à me maintenir en vie, je pourrais encore vivre soixante ou soixante-dix ans."

Lin fronça les sourcils. "C'est tout ?", demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir. Elle se plaqua immédiatement la main sur la bouche.

"C'est la longévité moyenne des humains.", répondit Chihiro. Cette conversation sur la mort était vraiment déprimante. "Je vais me coucher. On se voit demain."

Lin hocha la tête, "Bonne nuit."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux profondément endormies, un grand dragon blanc arriva aux bains, ignorant tout de la nouvelle employée qui travaillait désormais là. Et il ne le saurait que le lendemain car il était tard et qu'il alla se coucher directement en arrivant, rêvant d'une jeune humaine qu'il avait rencontrée douze ans plus tôt.

 **(A/N : Alors, c'est bien ? Ne retenez pas la partie sur le château ambulant contre moi. Je l'ai juste mis là pour plaisanter, et il n'y aura AUCUN autre lien avec les histoires. Par ailleurs, qui a aimé mon esprit volcanique ? J'ai essayé de réfléchir à la connexion spéciale entre un esprit et son lieu réel dans le monde des humains. Et la meilleure des nouvelles, Haku est de retour ! Mais vous allez avoir à attendre jusqu'au prochain chapitre pour en savoir plus. Haha, je suis diabolique. Je vais aussi être pas mal occupée cette semaine, alors, s'il-vous-plaît soyez patients. Jusque là, laissez-moi des reviews.)**

 **...**

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une Promesse tenue

Chapitre 6 : Une Promesse tenue

 **Bonjour à tous. "A la semaine prochaine" je vous avais dit ... Oups, j'ai du tomber dans une faille temporelle... Pardonnez-moi, vraiment. Je ne promets rien sur le délais d'attente du prochain chapitre mais je vous promets que je fais du mieux que je peux, ça oui !**

 **...**

(A/N : Joyeux Noël ! J'ai pensé à vous laisser un petit cadeau pour l'occasion. J'en ai eu un aussi. Plus de mille vues - snif - je suis si heureuse. Oh, et pour répondre à vos questions, oui, Yubaba a pris le rubis de feu, cette vieille chouette. Les choses vont devenir un peu passionnées dans ce chapitre. Souvenez-vous, Haku a laissé Chihiro seule pendant 12 ans. Elle risque d'être … euh, un _petit peu_ en colè maintenant je vous laisse avec le chapitre.)

Disclaimer : voir le premier chapitre.

Chapitre 6 : Une Promesse tenue

Haku se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il sentait que ce jour avait quelque chose de spécial. C'était presque comme si une présence dans les bains, dotée d'une puissante aura, l'emplissait de joie. S'il avait su à quel point ce jour allait être intéressant …

Haku sorti de son lit et se prépara pour ce qui lui paraissait être un jour banal aux bains. Il descendit retrouver tous les autres, déjà affairés. Il avait dormi assez tard étant donnée l'heure très matinale à laquelle il était rentré. Et, était-ce son imagination ou tout le monde paraissait de meilleure humeur que d'habitude ?

"Maître Haku ! Maître Haku !", Haku aperçu un petit esprit de grenouille sautillant dans sa direction avec un air extatique., "Maître Haku, vous êtes de retour ! Quand êtes-vous arrivé ?"

Haku haussa les épaules. "Je ne suis plus sûr. Très tard hier soir." Il regarda autour de lui les travailleurs survoltés et joyeux. "Quelque chose est arrivé pendant mon absence ?"

La bouche de la grenouille s'arrondit de surprise, "Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas encore ?"

Haku leva un sourcil, "Savoir quoi ?"

"Sen est revenue !", s'exclama la grenouille.

Haku se figea. Les mots de l'esprit grenouille mirent un certain temps à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Une fois qu'il eut assimilé l'information, il fusilla la grenouille du regard.

"Ça n'est pas drôle du tout.", siffla-t-il, "Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter d'un sujet comme celui-là avec moi !"

La grenouille secoua la tête avec énergie, "Je ne plaisante pas ! Je suis sérieux ! Elle est vraiment là !"

Haku se courba légèrement et assassina la grenouille du regard "Si jamais tu me mens, je te change en vraie grenouille pour une semaine.", le menaça-t-il.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'esprit avoue qu'il lui faisait une blague. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois que quelqu'un la lui aurait fait. Aucun d'entre eux ne réalisait alors qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas qu'une mauvaise blague, mais qu'ils lui brisaient un peu plus le coeur à chaque fois.

A sa grande surprise, l'esprit lui adressa seulement un grand sourire, "Maître Haku, si je mens, je me servirais moi-même en cuisses de grenouilles à nos clients."

Le coeur d'Haku accéléra. Chihiro était-elle vraiment là ? Etait-elle vraiment revenue ? Pourrait-il vraiment la voir après toutes ces années ?

Il attrapa l'esprit et le souleva à hauteur de ses yeux, "Où est-elle ?".

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Il y avait quoi dans ce bain ?", se plaignit Chihiro alors qu'elle frottait une sorte de boue au fond d'un bain.

Lin haussa les épaules, "Je ne sais pas, mais quoi que ça ait été, ça devait avoir vraiment besoin d'un bain."

"Au moins.", elle redoubla d'énergie en frottant mais au lieu de s'enlever, la boue sembla s'étaler encore plus. "Ahhh ! Ce truc ne veut pas partir ! Je regrette de ne pas avoir de magie avec laquelle j'aurais juste à le faire disparaître."

Elle leva les yeux vers sa partenaire, posant silencieusement la question.

Lin secoua la tête, " Désolée, ma fille, je ne peux rien faire pour aider. On doit juste continuer à frotter."

Chihiro commença à grincer des dents tout en continuant de frotter furieusement. "Grrr, il n'y aurait pas un autre type de savon pour enlever ça, ou n'importe quoi d'autre ?"

"Reste là, je vais voir.", dit Lin, se levant et sortant du bain. "En attendant, je ne sais pas, passe la serpillère, je reviens vite."

Chihiro rampa hors du bain et commença à passer la serpillère tout en fulminant.

"Stupide Yubaba.", grogna-t-elle. "Cette vieille sorcière aime juste me faire trimer."

Elle continua à passer la serpillère, inconsciente de la personne l'espionnant depuis le pas de la porte et essayant de trouver le courage d'entrer. Il savait qu'elle serait heureuse de le voir, mais il savait aussi qu'elle serait furieuse contre lui. Après tout, 12 ans était vraiment très longtemps pour un humain, bien que cela l'ai été pour lui aussi, mais maintenant, sa colère pouvait surpasser sa joie. En plus, elle était déjà de mauvaise humeur. Il ferait mieux d'y aller doucement.

Chihiro entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge et dire, "C'est étrange à quel point douze ans peuvent changer un humain."

Elle se figea. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle l'entendait tout le temps dans ses rêves. Elle semblait certainement plus âgée et plus mature maintenant, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui cette voix pouvait appartenir.

Lentement elle se retourna pour faire face à celui qui avait parlé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue de l'esprit de la rivière Kohaku. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était encore un petit garçon. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. C'était désormais un jeune homme. Un jeune homme _très attirant_. Elle sentit le rythme de son coeur accélérer juste en le regardant.

'C'est vraiment lui ?', pensa-t-elle incertaine, 'Wow, il est carrément sexy !'

Elle le regarda tout entier. C'était ce dont elle avait rêvé pendant les douze dernières années, mais c'était tellement mieux que n'importe quel rêve. Elle pouvait se sentir fondre sous son regard.

Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de le fixer et elle s'empressa de se recomposer. Elle afficha l'air le plus détaché possible et dit, "Et bien, nous autres, humains, n'avons pas le privilège de décider de notre âge, contrairement à d' _autres_."

Haku sourit. Chihiro dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Elle se pinça discrètement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Aïe ! En effet, elle était bien réveillée, pas de doute. Cela signifiait donc que tout était réel !

Haku réussit à trouver le courage pour entrer dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait arriver à croire qu'elle était vraiment là. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devait des excuses et des remerciements à une certaine petite grenouille. Mais pour le moment, il y avait des choses bien plus importantes dont il devait s'occuper.

Il s'approcha de Chihiro plus confiant. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas aussi énervée qu'il le pensait. Elle n'avait pas l'air énervé du tout, d'ailleurs. En fait, elle avait plus l'air en état de choc.

Il lui offrit un sourire amical et dit, "Tu as beaucoup grandi. Tu es très belle."

Chihiro se sentit rougir. Pourquoi son corps la trahissait-elle ainsi ? "M-Merci. Tu as grandi aussi. Pour je ne sais quelles raisons je m'attendais à croiser encore un petit garçon."

Haku fronça les sourcils, "Je peux redevenir un enfant si tu veux."

"NON !", cria Chihiro, bien trop fort. Elle en rougit d'embarras. "Tu es bien en version adulte. Très beau."

Haku se remit à sourire, une toute petite rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues, "Ça fait si longtemps."

Chihiro hocha la tête, "Trop longtemps."

Haku se rapprocha encore d'un pas, "Ça fait vraiment du bien de te revoir. Tu m'avais manqué."

Chihiro ne put se retenir plus longtemps. La serpillère tomba de sa main alors qu'elle entourait l'esprit de ses bras. Haku fut d'abord surpris. Heureux mais surpris. Il lui retourna l'accolade chaleureusement. Il avait désespéré de ne plus jamais pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, à nouveau. Maintenant qu'elle y était, il ne voulait plus jamais la laisser partir.

Une douleur aiguë le ramena à la réalité. Cela lui prit un moment pour se rendre compte que Chihiro venait de le gifler et se tenait maintenant devant lui, furieuse.

' _Oh oh, elle était peut être bien très énervée après tout._ ', pensa-t-il, en couvrant de sa main la marque rouge qui apparaissait déjà sur sa joue. Il devait admettre qu'il méritait des remontrances mais méritait-il vraiment _ça_.

"Euh, j'ai manqué quelque chose ?", fit une voix depuis le seuil.

Lin était de retour avec un bouteille de gel nettoyant. Elle se rendit rapidement compte de la situation et décida qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire entraîner dedans, quelqu'en soit la manière.

"Je vais juste … Je reviendrai plus tard !", dit-elle, battant en retraite lentement, laissant Haku et Chihiro démêler leurs affaires.

"Pour quoi c'était ?", demanda Haku, une fois que Lin fut partie.

Chihiro croisa les bras, "Ne fais pas l'idiot.", gronda-t-elle, "Tu sais parfaitement bien pourquoi."

"Tu prendrais soin de m'éclairer quand même ?", demanda innocemment Haku.

Cela ne fit qu'énerver un peu plus Chihiro. "Hum, voyons, pourquoi pas pour la promesse que tu n'as pas tenue ? Ou pourquoi pas pour m'avoir abandonnée quand j'avais besoin de toi ? Ou pourquoi pas pour ne m'avoir jamais donné le moindre signe de ton existence quand je ne demandais que ça ? L'une de ces raison est-elle suffisante ? Si non, dis le moi, j'en ai d'autres encore …"

Haku se sentit honteux, "Chihiro, je …" Il ne savait pas lui même ce qu'il pouvait dire. Mais apparemment il n'en n'avait pas besoin, car Chihiro n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

"Tu m'as abandonnée, Haku !", cria-t-elle, "J'avais confiance en toi. Je croyais vraiment qu'on se retrouverait. J'avais pensé que tu tenais à moi et que tu serais là dans les moments où j'aurais besoin de toi.", elle tremblait de colère désormais, "Mais, ça fait douze ans Haku. Douze ans ! Tu n'a pas essayé de me contacter une seule fois. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ?"

Haku releva la tête, "Chihiro je sais que tu es en colère, mais-"

"En colère ? Non Haku, je ne suis pas en colère.", fit-elle, "Je ne pense pas qu'il existe un mot pour décrire à quel point je suis folle de rage, là maintenant. Tu m'as complètement délaissée. Tu m'avais promis qu'on se reverrait mais tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. J'ai attendu des années sans qu'il ne se passe rien. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça m'a fait ?"

Haku secoua la tête.

"Alors, laisse-moi ' _t'éclairer_ '. Après mon petit voyage dans le monde des esprits je n'ai jamais été la même. Je me suis sentis perdue dans mon propre monde. Je ne me suis jamais réellement fait d'amis. Je suis restée distante avec tout le monde, y compris mes parents. Je ne me suis plus sentie humaine. Je t'ai tant appelé. Je me suis endormie en pleurant d'innombrables nuits. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais me raccrocher était cette promesse que tu m'avais faite. J'ai cru qu'un jour je serais capable de revenir ici et te revoir, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. J'ai marché à travers la porte du monde des esprits de si nombreuses fois que je connais chaque pierre, chaque arbre, chaque trace sur le chemin. Je suis allée à ta rivière tant de fois que mes parents en sont venus à se questionner sur ma santé mentale, croyant que j'en faisais une _obsession_."

Elle ne criait plus désormais. Elle ne semblait même plus en colère. Elle semblait juste blessée et terriblement triste. Cela brisa le coeur de Haku de la voir dans cet état.

"Et alors, je me suis mise à douter.", continua-t-elle, "J'ai commencé à mettre en doute ma propre santé mentale. J'ai commencé à croire que tout était un rêve et que rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Mais je savais au fond de mon coeur que c'était vrai, pourtant. Alors, j'ai commencé à penser que tu m'avais menti, que tu ne m'avais fait cette promesse que pour être sûr que je rentrerai bien sagement dans mon monde, un monde auquel je n'appartenais plus. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que ce n'était pas vrai mais, après des années d'attente sans rien recevoir, j'y croyais de plus en plus. Une de mes amies n'a cessé de me dire qu'il fallait que j'aille de l'avant, que tu n'allais jamais venir, mais je ne pouvais pas. Pourtant ce sentiment profond de trahison de ta part et la pensée que tu m'avais oubliée n'ont cessé de me torturer."

Elle se détourna pour ne pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Haku se sentait tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments. D'un côté, il était heureux de la revoir, mais de l'autre il était aussi détruit de la voir dans cet état et en plus il ressentait une intense colère envers lui même, sachant pertinemment qu'il était la raison principal de cet état.

"Chihiro.", dit-il doucement.

Chihiro se tendit quand elle entendit son nom. "Dis-moi juste une chose, Haku. Et n'essaie même pas de me mentir !". Elle tourna son visage face à lui, l'air triste et en colère à la fois. "Tu as réellement fait cette promesse juste pour me faire partir ? Etais-je vraiment juste une stupide humaine perdue que tu as prise en pitié ?"

Haku fut surpris qu'elle puisse penser cela, mais là encore, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. D'une certaine manière, il l'avait abandonnée, bien que cela n'ai jamais été son intention.

"Chihiro, je jure sur ma vie éternelle que je comptais tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite. Tu n'étais pas juste une petite fille que j'aurais prise en pitié. Et je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner."

Chihiro le regarda dans le yeux. Elle n'y trouva pas de mensonges. Il avait l'air vraiment désolé de ce qu'il avait fait. Elle sentit sa colère commencer à s'évanouir.

"Alors, pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais parlé quand j'étais à ta rivière ?", demanda-t-elle, "Je sais que tu partages ton temps entre ta rivière et les bains, mais il doit bien y avoir au moins une fois où tu y étais en même temps que moi. Et pourtant, tu ne m'as jamais donné la moindre indication sur le fait que tu sois là."

Haku hocha la tête, "Oui, quelques fois j'ai senti ta présence mais la partie de ma rivière où tu étais, était si petite que je ne pouvais pas me mettre à communiquer avec toi."

Chihiro ne fut pas satisfaite de sa réponse, "Tu m'as pourtant aidée quand je suis tombée dedans quand j'étais petite."

"C'était avant qu'elle ne soit enterrée.", expliqua-t-il, " Si tu avais essayé de me contacter depuis une plus grande portion, j'aurais pu communiquer avec toi. Mais comme ma rivière a été enterrée, c'était impossible." Il releva les yeux vers ceux de Chihiro, demandant son pardon. "Crois-moi, Chihiro, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'abandonner. J'ai voulu venir te voir pendant tant de temps mais je ne pouvais pas. Ma rivière était mon seul moyen de contact avec le monde des humains. Et il a été bloqué, je n'ai donc pas pu venir. Je n'ai jamais voulu non plus briser ma promesse. Je ne savais pas comment ni quand mais je savais qu'on se reverrait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait seulement douze ans plus tard." Chihiro fut surprise de voir une larme couler sur sa joue. "Pardonne-moi, Chihiro. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était bien de te blesser. Je suis profondément désolé que tu aies souffert. S'il-te-plaît, pardonne-moi."

Il avait bien trop honte pour continuer à la regarder, alors il ferma les yeux. Il ne méritait pas de rester en sa présence. Il avait promis d'être là pour elle et il ne l'avait pas été. Il l'avait laissé tomber. Et elle avait été perdue et seule pendant douze ans à cause de lui.

Il sentit une main sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Chihiro se tenant devant lui, le regard plein de compassion.

"Je suis désolée.", murmura-t-elle.

Haku cligna des yeux, confus. "De quoi t'excuses-tu ?", demanda-t-il, "Je suis celui qui t'a laissé tomber, pas l'inverse."

Chihiro secoua la tête. "Mais je t'ai laissé tomber aussi.", dit-elle, "J'aurais dû avoir plus confiance en toi. Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi. Tu as tenu ta promesse. Il a juste fallu un certain temps pour ça."

Haku sourit, "Alors tu me pardonnes ?"

"Seulement si tu me pardonnes aussi."

"C'est déjà fait."

Chihiro lui sourit en retour, "Alors, bien sûr que je te pardonne."

Et voilà. Tout était pardonné. Tout allait bien se passer entre eux maintenant. Un doux soulagement s'empara d'eux. Chihiro dut se retenir de ne pas l'embrasser. Seul le fait qu'elle pense qu'il ne la voyait pas comme ça la retint.

Après un petit temps de silence, Haku prit finalement la parole. "Alors, comment se sont passée dans le monde des humains ?"

Chihiro haussa les épaules, "Tout était à peu près comme d'habitude, seulement, les choses ne me paraissaient plus les mêmes depuis mon passage ici. Alors, j'ai décidé de prendre quelques vacances et de revenir ici."

Haku rit, "Et bien, je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait. Comment es-tu revenue ?"

"De la même manière que la première fois.", dit-elle, "La porte des esprits m'a finalement laissée entrer. Et, je voulais demander, qu'est-ce qui fait ouvrir cette porte ?"

Haku haussa les épaules, "Depuis notre côté, seul un esprit très puissant peut l'ouvrir. Depuis ton côté, honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Il y a quelques théories sur le fait qu'un rassemblement de plusieurs esprits mettant en commun leur magie pourraient ouvrir la porte."

Chihiro y pensa pendant un moment, "Cela fait sens? La première fois que je suis venue ici, c'était le moment où un groupe d'esprit arrivait. Je suppose que c'est leur magie qui a ouvert la porte. Donc c'était de la pure chance que j'ai pu rentrer."

Haku hocha la tête, "Si la théorie est correcte."

Chihiro eut un mouvement d'épaules, "Oh, en s'en fiche après tout. Je suis là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte. Dis-moi, qu'as-tu fait depuis ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis que tu as retrouvé ton nom ?"

Haku lui fit un sourire et elle sentit ses genoux faiblir, "Il y a eu des hauts et des bas. Les hauts étant définitivement d'avoir mon nom à nouveau. Je m'étais toujours senti si incomplet sans. Mais grâce à toi, je me suis souvenu de qui j'étais. J'ai pu retrouver mon chemin jusqu'à chez moi. Pendant des années je me suis senti entier à nouveau. Mais il me manquait juste une chose …"

Il se tut immédiatement après cette phrase, comme s'il regrettait de l'avoir prononcée. Malheureusement pour lui, Chihiro l'avait entendu clairement et sa curiosité n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

"Quoi ?", demanda-t-elle.

"Quelque chose qui manquait.", marmonna Haku.

"Quoi ?", répéta Chihiro.

Haku vira au rouge et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

"Excuse-moi ?"

Il vira à une teinte de rouge encore plus foncée et dit plus clairement, "Toi."

Ce fut au tour de Chihiro de rougir, "Moi ?"

Haku hocha la tête. "Les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes sans toi. Il me semble que tu m'as touché de la même manière que je t'ai touchée. Il n'y avait pas un jour qui passait sans que je ne pense à toi."

"Haku, c'est vraiment gentil.", fit Chihiro sincèrement touchée.

"Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi."

Un bruit assez fort ressemblant à un "Oww" et venant de l'entrée de la pièce. Chihiro et Haku se retournèrent et virent Lin qui les espionnait.

"Lin !", cria Chihiro, saisissant un seau qu'elle lança sur l'esprit.

Lin sauta précipitamment en arrière et laissa les deux jeunes gens à nouveau seuls. Chihiro grogna. Elle allait l'embêter avec ça plus tard, c'était sûr. Voir le bazar mis par le seau jeté l'énerva encore plus.

"Bien ! Très bien !", s'exclama-t-elle, "Encore du travail en plus !"

Haku rit. "Tu aides Lin avec son bouleau ?", demanda-t-il.

Chihiro secoua la tête. "Non, je fais juste mon travail.", grommela-t-elle.

Le sourire disparut du visage d'Haku. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ' _ton travail'_ ?"

Chihiro leva un sourcil. "Mon travail.", répéta-t-elle, "Tu sais, travailler pour Yubaba. La même chose que la dernière fois."

Haku se tapa le front de frustration, "Oh génial."

Chihiro inclina la tête, "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Haku soupira. "Je ne voulais pas que tu passes un autre contrat avec Yubaba.", expliqua-t-il, "La dernière fois j'avais de quoi négocier avec elle. Je ne sais pas si cette fois je pourrais briser ton contrat avec elle. Ce n'est pas facile d'arrêter de travailler pour elle."

Chihiro haussa les épaules, "Oh, Haku ne t'embêtes pas avec ça."

"Ah non ?"

"Non. J'ai déjà eu cette discussion avec Lin. En réalité je veux vraiment travailler pour Yubaba. Bien sûr, je me retrouve à devoir laver le grand bain de temps en temps, mais ça ne me dérange pas. C'est presque amusant."

Haku secoua la tête, pensa clairement qu'elle ne saisissait pas un pont important, qu'il essayait pourtant de lui faire comprendre.

"Non, non. Je voulais dire que tu ne pourrais pas rentrer dans le monde des humains si tu es encore sous contrat.", dit-il, essayant d'expliquer au mieux ce qui le taraudait.

"Oh", répondit Chihiro, "Et bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça non plus. Je ne retournerai pas là-bas."

Haku eut du mal à saisir. "Qu-qu-quoi ? Tu n'y retournera pas ?", dit-il clairement surpris, "Mais Chihiro, tu dois y retourner."

Chihiro le regarda étrangement, "Pourquoi ?"

"C'est ton monde. Tu ne peux pas rester ici."

Elle croisa les bras. "Tu n'avais pas de problème avec le fait que je reste la dernière fois.", dit-elle obstinée.

Haku roula des yeux, "Je ne pensais pas que tu resterais non plus, c'était juste assez de temps pour que tu puisses secourir tes parents. C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu demande un travail à Kamaji la dernière fois, il ne passe pas de contrat, lui."

"Haku, je _veux_ rester ici.", dit-elle distinctement, pour mettre les choses au clair.

"Je comprends ça. Ce que je te dis c'est que tu ne _peux_ pas rester ici.

Elle était prête à se remettre en colère désormais, "Oh, mais pourquoi ça ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ici ?"

Haku eut l'air blessé, "Bien sûr que si !"

Chihiro ouvrit en grand les bras, "Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?"

Avait-elle vraiment besoin de demander ? "Chihiro, toute ta vie est du côté du monde des humains. Tu ne peux pas tout envoyer balader comme ça."

"Mais quelle vie ?", cria-t-elle, "Est-ce que tu as même écouté ce que je t'ai dit à ce propos tout à l'heure ? Je ne me suis jamais réintégrée dans mon monde. Ma vie n'a jamais été la même. J'avais toujours un grand espace vide dans mon coeur. Je n'appartiens plus à ce monde-là. J'appartiens à celui-ci."

Haku fronça les sourcils, "Et qu'en est-il de ta famille ? De tes amis ?"

Chihiro fronça les sourcils aussi, "Avec le temps, je me suis de plus en plus éloignée de mes parents. il sont déménagé depuis plusieurs années et je ne les ai pas vus depuis. Ma véritable famille est ici. Et je n'ai aucun ami."

"Mais tu avais dis que tes amis t'avaient conseillé d'aller de l'avant."

Chihiro eut un demi sourire, "Alors tu écoutais bien, en fait. Et oui, ils m'avaient dit d'aller de l'avant. Mais quant au fait qu'ils soient mes amis, je n'en suis pas sûre. Je pense que je peux la considérer comme une amie, mais pas une véritable amie. Je n'ai pas de véritable ami. Bien sûr, je socialisais avec des gens autour de moi à l'école et au travail, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi ou comme Lin ou même Kamaji. Ici j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai des amis et une famille. Je me sens chez moi. Et je n'ai pas ressenti ça pendant des années."

Haku soupira. Chihiro pouvait voir qu'il était vraiment triste mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

"Chihiro, je suis vraiment heureux que tu nous considères comme ta famille, mais prendre en compte ton ressenti, tu dois rentrer chez toi."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?", cria-t-elle, "Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Pourquoi je devrais partir ?"

"Parce que c'est ton monde."

"Mais c'est à celui-ci que j'appartiens !"

Haku secoua la tête, "Non, Chihiro, tu ne comprends pas. Ce monde n'est pas fait pour que des humains y vivent. Un humain qui vivrait ici serait comme un animal en dehors de son environnement naturel. Cela pourrait fonctionner quelques temps mais, cela ne durerait pas. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu commences à disparaître à chaque fois que tu arrives dans ce monde ? C'est seulement la nourriture dans ton corps qui empêche ça."

Chihiro haussa les épaules, "Et bien, je m'assurerai de toujours manger beaucoup à tous les repas. Ca ne demande pas beaucoup d'efforts."

Haku soupira. Elle était si ignorante de la manière dont les choses fonctionnaient ici. "Ce n'est pas juste une histoire de disparaître ou non. Ce monde n'est pas fait pour que les humains y vivent. Tu pourrais mourir très jeune. Tu pourrais être malade et affaiblie très facilement. Et ça ne se limite pas à ça. Il y a beaucoup d'esprits qui n'aiment pas les humains. Cet endroit n'est pas sûre pour toi.

Chihiro écouta attentivement tout ce qu'il dit. Elle n'avait jamais pensé ou su quoi que ce soit de tout cela. Mais cela ne lui importait pas. Il devait y avoir un moyen pour qu'elle puisse rester. "Il n'y aurait pas un moyen pour que je puisse vivre ici comme vous tous ?"

Haku secoua négativement la tête, "Tu pourrais vivre ici seulement si tu étais un esprit."

Chihiro eut un mouvement d'épaule. "Et bien, transforme moi en esprit.", dit-elle simplement.

Haku eu un ricanement, bien qu'elle ne compris pas ce qui était drôle dans la situation. "Je ne peux pas. Personne n'a ce genre de pouvoirs."

"Mais Yubaba a pu transformer mes parents en cochons !", argumenta Chihiro, "Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas me changer en esprit ?"

"Il y a une grosse différence.", dit Haku, "D'une part, les cochons sont toujours mortels et non magiques. Devenir un esprit signifierait t'accorder des pouvoirs et la vie éternelle. Il n'y a juste personne qui ait ce pouvoir."

Chihiro fronça les sourcils. Alors, elle ne pouvait pas devenir un esprit. Cela ne l'arrêterait pas. Il devait quand même exister _quelque_ moyen pour elle de rester dans ce monde. "Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu peux faire. S'il-te-plaît, fais quelque chose. N'importe quoi !"

Haku secoua la tête, "Chihiro, il n'y a vraiment rien que je puisse faire, moi ou qui que ce soit d'autre, pour t'aider. Je suis désolé. Vraiment, je suis profondément désolé, mais tu ne peux pas rester ici."

"Mais je me sens bien !", cria-t-elle, se sentant de plus en plus désespérée, "Et même, je me sens mieux que jamais !"

"Pour l'instant.", répliqua Haku, "Mais dans quelques années, ce monde aura ses conséquences sur toi."

Chihiro dut retenir ses larmes. "Et bien, je m'en fiche ! Je ne pars pas !"

Haku soupira tristement, "Chihiro, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas faire ta vie ici."

"Non, _tu_ ne comprends pas, je n'ai de vie nulle part ailleurs qu'ici. Dans le monde des humains, je me sens morte. Ici, je me sens vivante. Je sens que j'appartiens à ce monde. Si vivre ici raccourcit mon espérance de vie et la rend plus difficile, et bien soit, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Au moins, j'aurais pu vivre un peu."

Haku fit un pas en avant, "Non, je ne vais pas te laisser gâcher ta vie. Tu peux encore avoir une vie dans le monde des humains. Tu vas y retourner."

"Non, certainement pas !", hurla Chihiro. Elle ne pouvait arrêter les larmes de couler sur ses joues. "Il n'y a aucune raison de vivre si on ne se sent pas vivant. Je me sens comme un robot qui avance en suivant un programme et sans conscience propre. Je veux rester ici ! Je veux vivre pour de vrai ! Je RESTE ! Et ni toi, ni personne d'autre ne pourra me faire partir !"

Elle sortit en courant de la pièce, laissant un Haku dans un état de profond désarroi derrière elle.

"Qu'ai-je fait ?", murmura-t-il.

 **(A/N : Pas tout à fait les retrouvailles qu'ils pensaient avoir. Est-ce que les choses vont s'arranger ? Attendez et vous verrez.)**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Réunions et soucis secrets

**Chapitre 7 : Réunions secrètes et problèmes secrets**

 **(A/N : plus de 2000 vues ! Je n'y crois pas ! Je n'ai jamais créé d'histoires qui devienne aussi populaire aussi vite. Je suis honorée. Maintenant, comme promis, voilà le chapitre suivant. J'espère que vous l'aimerez et je suis désolée de vous faire attendre si longtemps, mais avec le nouvel an et tout le reste, c'était difficile de trouver du temps pour écrire.)**

 **Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, je ne possède pas Le Voyage de Chihiro.**

 **Chapitre 7 : Réunion secrètes et problèmes secrets**

Bien que Lin ne fut plus en train de laisser traîner ses oreilles; elle pouvait toujours deviner ce qui se passait entre son amie humaine et l'esprit de rivière. Elle ferait parler Chihiro même si cela devait se retourner contre elle.

"Ils doivent probablement être en train de se confesser leur amour mutuel.", murmura-t-elle, "Comme c'est romantique. Attendez, est-ce que je viens de dire romantique ? Hein ! J'ai besoin de m'échapper de cette atmosphère trop dégoulinante de bon sentiments."

Le bruit de pas retint l'attention de Lin. Chihiro arriva en courant au coin du couloir. Lin passa tout de suite à l'attaque.

"Oh, ma fille, commençons à parler …", elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit les larmes dans les yeux de Chihiro. "Chihiro ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

L'humaine ne sembla même pas la remarquer lorsqu'elle lui passa devant, la laissant confuse.

"Hein ? Que s'est-il passé ? Ce maudit esprit de rivière ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ! Je vais lui briser les vertèbres."

Quelques instants plus tard, Haku se montra au coin du couloir.

"Chihiro, attends, reviens !".Il interrogea Lin, "Lin, tu as vu Chihiro passer par ici ?"

Lin plissa les yeux, "Ouais, elle est partie par là."

"Okay, merci."

Il commença à courir à la suite de Chihiro mais Lin l'attrapa au moment où il passa devant elle.

"Oh, non.", grinça-t-elle, le tirant en arrière, "Quand elle est passée et était en larmes. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, dragon ?"

Haku n'avait pas le temps pour ça, il devait réparer ses erreurs. "C'est rien, on s'est juste mal compris."

"Pas de ça avec moi !", cria Lin en colère, commençant à attirer l'attention, "Tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait maintenant ; ou alors je te frapperai avant de poser les questions la prochaine fois que je te vois. ET QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS REGARDEZ !". Les esprits qui s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène se remirent aussitôt au travail. Lin se tourna vers Haku, "Alors ?"

"Lin, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je dois"- "

"Non, tu m'expliques tout _maintenant !_ Si tu lui cours après, tu vas probablement empirer les choses. Alors, dis moi ce qui s'est passé."

"Lin …"

"Tu pourrais avoir déjà fini !"

Haku serra le poing. Cet esprit fou n'allait vraiment pas le laisser passer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

"Très bien, on parlait avec Chihiro, son contrat avec Yubaba est venu sur le tapis et j'ai fait la réflexion que ce serait dur de le briser à nouveau. Elle m'a alors dit qu'elle voulait garder ce travail et rester ici, alors je lui ai expliqué que c'était impossible puisqu'elle était humaine. C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'est mise dans tous ses états et qu'elle s'est enfuie. Je peux y aller maintenant."

Il se remit à courir mais Lin le retint encore."Non, tu ne peux pas y aller. Espèce de stupide dragon, à quoi tu pensais en lui disant ça ?"

"Mais, c'est la vérité !"

Lin se frappa le front, "Je sais, mais tu ne lui as pas dit ça la première fois que vous vous êtes rencontrés, il y a douze ans. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Les mecs, ils foutent toujours tout en l'air."

Haku lui lança un regard meurtrier, "J'essaie de réparer ça."

"Non, tu vas juste t'enfoncer plus profond ! Je vais lui parler en premier. Elle a besoin de solidarité féminine."

"Mais - "

"Pas de mais !", cria Lin, retenant à nouveau l'attention autour d'elle, "Elle ne voudra sûrement pas te voir maintenant. Grrrr. Non rien. Je t'engueulerai plus tard. Je dois la retrouver."

Elle sortit très brusquement, laissant Haku derrière elle dans une pièce remplie d'esprits curieux.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Chihiro retourna à sa chambre et s'assit sur le balcon. Regarder l'eau si calme dehors lui avait toujours permis de s'apaiser. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer entre Haku et elle. Ca n'était pas comme ça qu'elle s'imaginait leurs retrouvailles. En réalité, elle ne savait pas trop comment cela aurait pu se passer mais certainement pas comme ça. Après douze ans, ils se revoyaient enfin et la premier chose qu'il faisait c'était essayer de se débarrasser d'elle. Etait-elle vraiment juste une nuisance pour lui ?

' _Mais il a dit que ce n'était pas ça.'_ , se souvint-elle.

Elle recommença à pleurer. Imbécile d'Haku. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ruine ce qui devait être un bon moment ?

"Chihiro ? Chihiro, tu es là ?"

C'était Lin. Chihiro reconnut sa voix. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir parler à qui que ce soit pour le moment. Cependant, Lin insisterait de toute façon.

"Chihiro, où es-tu ? Viens et - oh, tu es là." Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle vit que Chihiro était vraiment bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer. Ce stupide dragon. Elle irait lui passer un gros savon dès que l'occasion se présenterait. "Eh, ça va aller ?"

Chihiro enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, "Haku me déteste."

"Attends, quoi ?"

"Il veut que je parte. Il a exactement dit ça. Il ne peut pas attendre pour se débarrasser de moi."

Pauvre enfant. Lin l'entoura d'un bras et Chihiro se reposa sur son épaule où elle continua à pleurer.

"Eh, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.", dit-elle, "Haku ne te déteste pas du tout. Il tient à toi plus que tout."

"Et bien, c'était un moyen très étrange de me le montrer !", grinça Chihiro, l'air plus en colère que triste, "S'il tient autant à moi, alors pourquoi il veut se débarrasser de moi ?"

"Mais ce n'est pas ça qu'il veut.", dit Lin, "Il essaie juste de faire ce qui lui semble juste. Il pense que tu serais mieux parmi les tiens avec tes amis et ta famille."

"C'est vous ma famille et mes amis.", murmura Chihiro. Cela fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Lin. Elle les fit disparaître bien vite.

"Ne te mouche pas trop sur moi, s'il-te-plaît.", dit-elle essayant de ne pas y accorder trop d'importance, "Allez, où est donc la fille forte qui affrontait des esprits volcans hier ?"

"Elle a le coeur brisé.", murmura Chihiro.

Lin se força à ravaler sa colère. Oh, Haku allait le payer. "Allez, on ne peut rien y faire pour l'instant. Il ne mérite pas tes larmes."

"Je l'aime, Lin." murmura Chihiro.

Lin se figea. Elle baissa les yeux sur Chihiro, surprise. Ainsi elle l'avouait. Tout le personnel des bains sentait que Haku et Chihiro avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, même le petit Bôh le savait. Mais Chihiro venait juste de l'admettre ouvertement. Si seulement elle pouvait aussi le dire à Haku.

"Ecoute, Chihiro, Haku n'essayait pas de te rejeter.", dit Lin, "Il souhaite ta présence ici plus que tout autre. Il tient vraiment à tient tant à toi qu'il est prêt à ne plus jamais te revoir si c'est pour que tu sois de retour heureuse dans ton monde."

"Mais je n'étais pas heureuse !", cria Chihiro, "Il ne peut pas le comprendre ?"

"Si, il peut.", répondit Lin, "Mais il ne veut pas que tu précipites sans réfléchir. Sérieusement, Chihiro, tu souhaites vraiment ne plus jamais retourner dans ton monde ?"

"Oui, je le souhaite !"

Lin la fixa un instant, réalisant pour la première fois à quel point cela allait être compliqué de la faire retourner dans son monde quand le moment sera venu. Cependant, Haku ne lui avait pas annoncé correctement non plus. Pour l'instant, elle devait réconforter son amie mais que cela serait difficile quand Chihiro se rendra compte que Lin était du même avis que Haku. Lin ne voulait pas que Chihiro parte mais c'était pour son bien.

' _Je me ferai du souci pour ça plus tard_.", décida Lin, ' _Pour le moment, elle a besoin de moi à ses côtés_.'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

' _Non mais quel idiot ! Comment as-tu pu dire une chose pareille ?_ ', se réprimanda Haku, ' _Mais à quoi je pensais ? Elle doit me haïr maintenant. Mais j'essayais seulement de penser à son propre bien. Ne sait-elle pas que je ferai tout pour son bonheur ? Même si ça signifie vivre séparés dans des mondes distincts ?_ '

Après avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir à tête reposée, il réalisait à quel point il avait agit bêtement. Lin avait raison, il avait vraiment tout foutu en l'air. Maintenant, il devait réparer son erreur. Il devait faire comprendre à Chihiro qu'il ne cherchait pas à la repousser mais qu'il essayait simplement faire ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour elle.

Chihiro était une humaine. Elle ne comprenait pas à quel point le monde des esprits était dangereux pour elle. Et pas seulement,, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser envoyer sa vie en l'air, bien qu'elle n'en n'ai plus été satisfaite après son premier voyage dans le monde des esprits. Elle avait été parfaitement claire là-dessus. Mais tout de même, elle y avait ses parents. Et elle devait avoir plus d'amis qu'elle ne le croyait. Il y avait sans doute aussi plusieurs garçons qui devaient l'avoir repérée, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Cette pensée déclencha une vague de jalousie dans le corps du garçon.

La porte s'ouvrit et Haku leva les yeux pour apercevoir Lin qui entrait. Il sauta sur ses pieds, impatient d'avoir des nouvelles de Chihiro.

"Comment va-t-elle ?", demanda-t-il.

La réponse de Lin fut une gifle. Wow, elle frappait aussi fort que Chihiro.

"C'est pour t'être comporté comme un imbécile !", le réprimanda Lin, "Tu l'as vraiment bouleversée, tu sais. Elle pense que tu ne l'aimes pas et que tu veux te débarrasser d'elle le plus vite possible. Nan, mais j'y crois pas !"

Haku baissa la tête, C'était exactement ce qu'il redoutait. Comment pouvait-il arranger ça ?

"Mais pour répondre à ta question, elle va bien mieux maintenant, bien qu'elle soit encore sur les nerfs.", lui dit Lin.

"Est-ce que c'est, euh, safe, d'aller la voir ?", demanda précautionneusement Haku.

Lin hocha la tête. "Oui, mais tâche de réfléchir avant de parler.", le prévint-elle.

Haku acquiesça, "Oui, merci Lin."

Lin grogna et retourna la tête, "Oui oui, il n'y a pas de quoi."

Haku se retourna pour partir mais avant, il avait besoin mettre une dernière chose au clair, "Lin, tu sais, on a besoin d'avoir une discussion à propos de Chihiro. On a besoin de lui faire comprendre que, qu'importe ce qu'elle ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous ressente, elle devra retourner dans son monde."

Il quitta la pièce. Lin laissa tomber son masque de personne forte et sûre d'elle et baissa la tête. "Je sais.", murmura-t-elle, en retenant ses larmes.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Chihiro attendait dans sa chambre, faisant les cent pas. Elle n'était plus en colère à présent. Elle en voulait juste à Haku pour avoir gâché leur retrouvailles. Peut-être qu'une marque rouge assortie sur l'autre joue serait méritée si Lin ne s'en était pas déjà chargée.

"Il ferait bien de venir.", marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Elle avait attendu très longtemps pour revoir Haku, et elle voulait avoir de vraies retrouvailles. Mais, c'était à lui de venir et de s'excuser.

Quelques coups à la porte la firent sursauter.

"Ca a intérêt à être lui.", marmonna-t-elle, "Qui est-ce ?"

"C'est moi.", fit la voix de Haku, "Je peux entrer ?"

Chihiro décida d'en faire encore un peu baver l'esprit de la rivière, "Je ne sais pas, je t'en veux encore. Tu n'a pas été particulièrement sympathique lors de notre dernière conversation."

"Je sais." répondit Haku à travers la porte, "Je suis venu pour m'excuser. Tu peux ouvrir la porte, pour que je puisse le faire correctement ?"

Chihiro croisa les bras, "Je t'entends très clairement d'ici. Tu peux commencer à t'excuser."

"S'il-te-plaît, Chihiro. Je me suis mal exprimé. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. S'il-te-plaît, pardonne moi."

Chihiro soupira. Comment pouvait-elle continuer à lui en vouloir ? Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement. Mais elle pouvait faire semblant. Elle lui ouvrit la porte, essayant de garder un visage crispé. Elle le trouva debout en face d'elle avec une grosse marque rouge sur la joue. Lin s'en était donc occupée.

"Ca dépend, tu veux toujours me renvoyer chez moi ?", demanda-t-elle.

"Chihiro, je n'ai _jamais_ voulu te renvoyer chez toi, et jamais je ne voudrai te renvoyer chez toi. J'essayais juste de faire ce qui était le mieux pour toi."

Chihiro sentit sa colère revenir au galop et soudain sa moue colérique ne fut plus si dure à conserver. "Je pense que _je_ sais encore ce qui est le mieux pour moi, merci bien."

' _Non, parce que tu ne sais pas tout de ce monde_.', pensa Haku. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse dire ça. "Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute. Peut-on juste prétendre que notre dernière rencontre n'a pas eu lieu et on recommence tout ?"

Chihiro se détourna de lui. "Je ne sais pas. Ca voudrait dire que nous n'avons pas résolu le problème de la promesse que tu n'as pas tenu pendant douze ans."

Elle l'embêtait maintenant. Haku réussi à sourire un peu. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle n'était plus en colère ?

"Okay, pas la totalité de notre dernière rencontre alors.", dit-il, presque suppliant.

Chihiro sourit, continuant de lui tourner le dos. "Tu va devoir te rattrapper.", dit-elle.

"Bien sûr.", dit Haku, "Je crois bien avoir une idée pour ça. Voudrais-tu m'accompagner à ma rivière la prochaine fois que j'y vais ?"

Chihiro hésita. Il avait dit … quoi ? Avait-il vraiment dit ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait dit ? Il l'invitait à sa rivière ? Wow, c'était un véritable honneur. Chihiro ne le savait pas mais elle était la toute première personne à qui Haku faisait cette offre.

"Haku … je…"

L'esprit de la rivière sourit, "Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ?"

Chihiro était toujours sans voix, "Je … je … Tu es sûr ?"

Haku hocha la tête. "Bien sûr." Je ne te proposerai pas si je n'étais pas sûr. Malheureusement comme j'en reviens juste, je ne vais pas y aller avant un certain temps. Mais je suis sûr que tu seras encore là quand le moment viendra."

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne l'obligerait pas à partir ? "Haku, je suis honorée."

"Non, ma chère, L'honneur sera pour moi de t'avoir là bas.", dit-il. Il lui tendit la main, "Viens, maintenant. Nous avons des clients à satisfaire et pas mal de temps à rattrapper."

Chihiro était radieuse lorsqu'elle pris sa main. Tout allait bien se passer après tout.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Il était tard et tout le monde dormait. Enfin, pas tout le monde. Une personne en particulier, faisait juste semblant. Il y avait une réunion important ce soir, elle devait absolument y aller.

Lin se leva, assurée que Chihiro dormait. Elle lui lança un regard pour vérifier. Chihiro dormait à poings fermés. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Lin remonta les couvertures sur sa compagne humaine.

"Je suis tellement désolée, Chihiro.", murmura-t-elle très bas en quittant la pièce.

Elle fit son chemin jusqu'à la chaufferie pour rejoindre les autres. Elle était un peu en retard et Haku allait sûrement lui sauter à la gorge pour ça.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, Haku, Kamaji, Yu-bird et Bôh l'attendaient. Lin se demanda, comment le bébé géant pouvait filer en douce sous le nez de Yubaba et arriver ici avant elle.

"Tu es en retard.", la gronda Haku.

Lin lui décocha un regard noir. "Nous n'avons pas tous le privilège d'une chambre à nous. Certains doivent attendre que d'autres s'endorment !", grinça-t-elle.

Elle s'assit à côté de Bôh qui s'amusait en jouant avec les petites noireaudes.

"Bien, nous pouvons commencer.", suggéra Kamaji.

"Oui.", acquiesça Haku, "Mettons nous au point au moins sur ce qui est évident. Nous sommes tous d'accord qu'aussi agréable que soit la présence de Chihiro ici, elle ne peut pas rester."

Les autres hochèrent la tête, sauf Bôh qui semblait en désaccord.

"Pourquoi elle ne peut pas rester ?", demanda-t-il.

"Bôh, tu sais que ce monde n'est pas fait pour les humains.", expliqua Kamaji.

"Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle parte !", sanglota Bôh qui commençait à pleurer.

"Aucun d'entre nous ne souhaite qu'elle parte.", dit Haku. Surtout lui. "Mais ce que nous voulons n'a pas d'importance. Nous devons penser à ce qui est le mieux pour Chihiro."

"Mais elle ne veut pas partir non plus !", se plaignit Bôh.

"Et c'est la raison de cette réunion.", dit-Lin, "Nous avons besoin de trouver un moyen de rompre son contrat et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit retourner dans le monde des humains."

Yu-bird fit un son strident et agita ses ailes.

"Nous savons que Yubaba ne la laissera pas partir.", dit Kamaji, "Ca pose un problème. Comment on va se débrouiller avec ça ?" Du chantage ? De la corruption ? Des menaces ?"

"Peut-être que Tata Zeniba peut aider ?", suggéra Bôh.

"NON!", s'exclamèrent tous les autres, à l'exception de Yu-bird qui piailla.

"Bôh, tu sais comment ta mère et ta tante font pour s'entendre ?", demanda Kamaji.

Bôh eut l'air confus, "Mais, elles ne s'entendent pas."

"Exactement."

"On se tournera vers elle uniquement en dernier recours.", conclut Haku. "La mélanger à tout ça ne causerait sans doute que des problèmes supplémentaires."

"Sans mentionner Sans-visage qui serait aussi probablement impliqué aussi.", souligna Lin, frissonnant à la pensée du monstre sans figure. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment surmonté l'incident " Sans-visage".

"Pourquoi on ne peut pas juste laisser Sen rester ?", demanda Bôh, désespéré. Il pouvait être sage parfois, mais il avait toujours l'esprit d'un enfant.

"On doit revenir sur ça ?", demanda Lin, l'air blasé, "Tu sais qu'un humain ne peut pas vivre ici."

"Tu voulais qu'elle reste la dernière fois !", argumenta Bôh.

Haku soupira. C'était comme sa conversation avec Chihiro. Encore et encore. " Elle _voulait_ partir la dernière fois. On n'avait pas à s'inquiéter qu'elle veuille rester. Je suis sûre qu'on sera capable de trouver un moyen de rompre son contrat avec Yubaba. En revanche ce qui va être difficile c'est de la convaincre que partir est la bonne solution." Cela lui crevait le coeur de dire ça.

"Mais, son bonheur n'est-il pas le plus important ?", demanda Bôh désespéré, "Elle n'était pas heureuse dans son monde. Et tu n'étais pas heureux non plus Haku."

Haku eu une grimace visible. Ce qu'il voulait importait peu. Oui, il voulait que Chihiro reste avec lui plus que beaucoup d'autres choses mais pas plus que de la voir heureuse et en bonne santé.

"Ce que je ressens n'a pas d'importance.", dit-il, "Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Chihiro."

Lin eu bien du mal à rester silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas encore dit à Haku ou quiconque ce que Chihiro lui avait avoué. Si Haku devait l'apprendre, ce devait être par Chihiro et personne d' pouvait les aider dans ce sens et leur donner des indices, mais ils devaient avouer leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre en face.

"Peut-être que Sen sait ce qui est le mieux pour elle", avança Bôh, têtu. Il voulait faire ce qui était le mieux pour Chihiro aussi , mais il était de son côté à elle. Si par miracle il existait un moyen pour elle de rester, il voulait l'aider à le trouver.

"Bôh, ne nous disputons pas à ce propos.", plaida Lin, "Ce sera déjà assez difficile de convaincre Chihiro. S'il-te-plaît, ne va pas contre nous."

Bôh croisa ses bras potelés, mais n'ouvrit plus la bouche.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?", demanda Kamaji.

 **(A/N : Chihiro ne va pas être contente quand tous ses amis vont lui dire qu'elle doit rentrer chez elle. Comment va-t-elle prendre la nouvelle ? Ooh, suspens. J'aime tenir les gens en haleine. Encore bien d'autres choses à venir. Maintenant que j'ai pris le temps d'écrire un chapitre bien sympa et bien long, s'il-vous-plaît, soyez gentils et laissez-moi une ou deux reviews, s'il-vous-plaît.)**


End file.
